My Emerald
by amaryl8
Summary: Akankah Sakura tetap menunggu seorang anak laki-laki 16 th lalu yang berjanji untuk melamarnya di usia 20 atau menerima kehadiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke, aktor playboy dalam kehidupannya? -Last chapter UPDATE- baca n Review pleaseee...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama.

Pairing : -masih rahasia-

* * *

Ini fict pertamaku lhoooo *emang nanya kata readers*..

Gomen ya kalau masih banyak kekurangannya *emang banyak kata readers lagi*...

Terus kisah ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang pernah aku baca, tapi judulnya aku lupa..*dasar pikun* maklum lah aku kan bacanya waktu macih kecill *alay mode on*

Terus buat pairingnya kita liat aja nanti ya *kita? kaya ada yang mau baca fict ini aja –hikshikshiks-*...

Terus buat rate-nya masih T aja*padahal belum nyampe tuh*...

Terus buat genre-nya masih romance slight drama..

Terus-*cepetan digetok readers*

He gak jadi udahlah kita masuk aja ke ceritanya...

CHAPTER 1

LAMARAN DI USIA 4 TAHUN

Di sebuah Rumah Sakit tepatnya Rumah Sakit Konoha, Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang, udara dingin berhembus dimana-mana, membuat semua orang tidak mau keluar dari selimutnya, tetapi tidak dengan kedua anak ini, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon Sakura yang satu persatu daunnya gugur.

"Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun pada seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun yang tengah menangis di bawah pohon Sakura, ia duduk memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kaki-kaki mungilnya, suara tangisannya lah yang membuat anak laki-laki itu tahu kalau ia sedang menangis.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks, I- Ib- Ibuku hiks- hiks!" ujar anak perempuan itu, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Ibumu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi sambil duduk di samping anak perempuan itu.

"Hiks- hiks, I- Ibuku ko- koma hiks- hiks!" jawab anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pink anak perempuan itu dengan lembut, seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan pada anak perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah kamu tidak perlu bersedih lagi, aku yakin pasti ibumu akan baik-baik saja!" ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mungil gadis kecil itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya anak perempuan itu tetapi kali ini dia memandang langsung mata onyx yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap anak perempuan yang sedang menangis dengan penuh arti, emerald bertemu onyx, ia seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak perempuan itu, entah mengapa rasanya anak laki-laki itu tersihir oleh keindahan mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu, rasanya ia ingin melindunginya dari luka sekecil apapun.

"Ya tentu, jika kamu berdoa dengan tulus untuk kesembuhannya!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm, benar daripada aku menangis lebih baik aku berdoa untuk Ibuku!" kata anak perempuan itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Terimakasih ya.." sambung anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Sama-sama!" ujar anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Anak perempuan itu lalu berdoa dalam hatinya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu.

"Ngg, kalau kakak kenapa kakinya diperban dan kakak menggunakan tongkat seperti itu?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Setahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan, kakiku patah, sehingga aku harus dirawat disini, tapi sekarang kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" jelas anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh jadi begitu!" anak perempuan itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pertanda ia mengerti.

"Oh iya siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" jawab anak perempuan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sakura Haruno, Hmm bunga Sakura musim semi, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya!" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"Te-terimakasih kak!" jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersipu malu, terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya yang mungil itu.

"Kalau kakak?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Namaku..." belum sempat anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan tiba-tiba datang seorang pria.

" Sakura, kau disini rupanya nak, Ibumu sudah sadar, ia ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Kakashi yang tak lain adalah ayah Sakura.

"Benarkah Yah? Syukurlah ayo aku ingin bertemu Ibu sekarang!" Ujar anak perempuan itu riang sambil berlari menuju kamar ibunya, sepertinya ia lupa akan kehadiran anak laki-laki yang menghiburnya tadi.

"Terimakasih ya telah menemani Sakura!" kata Kakashi kepada anak laki-laki itu.

"Sama-sama om!" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Kakashi sambil berlari kecil, mengejar putrinya yang terlebih dahulu berlari.

1 minggu kemudian

"Kakak!" panggil Sakura pada anak lak-laki yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, anak laki-laki yang seminggu lalu mengihiburnya ketika ia menangis.

"Eh, Sakura!" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Kakak kok baru muncul sekarang? Kemarin kemana saja kak, aku bosan sendirian disini terus tau!" ujar Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kekesalannya.

"Oh, seminggu kemarin aku sibuk terapi kakiku ini jadi aku baru sempat kesini sekarang, tenang saja habis ini aku pasti akan selalu menemani Sakura, kebetulan terapiku sudah selesai !" jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Krik-krik-krik...

Hening sesaat...

"Emm, kakak ibuku akan pulang hari ini!" ujar anak perempuan itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, bulir-bulir air mata pun jatuh dari mata emeraldnya.

"Lho, kok kamu sedih sih harusnya kan kamu senang?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Hiks- hiks, aku sedih aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi!" jawab Sakura sambil tersedu-sedu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, setelah itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan 'CUP', satu kecupan mendarat di pipi putih Sakura.

Anak laki-laki itu memeluk erat Sakura, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sakura kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, nanti saat usiamu tepat 20 tahun aku akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil membawa cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau seperti matamu, dan setelah itu maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Ka- kakak?" ucap Sakura yang masih didekap oleh anak laki-laki tadi, kemudian wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"A-a-aku-" ucap Sakura lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap langsung mata emerald indah Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang Sakura, nanti saja setelah aku kembali bertemu denganmu lagi, sudah ya Sakura, sampai jumpa lagi!" Ujar anak laki-laki itu.

Kemudian anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura ditengah keterkejutannya yang dilamar pada usia 4 tahun.

"Ka-kakak iya kita pasti bertemu lagi nanti!" teriak Sakura pada anak laki-laki itu lalu melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Kemudian anak laki-laki itu berhenti, dan menghadap Sakura lalu ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Ada yang bisa nebak gak anak cowok itu siapa?

Kalau bisa nebak aku kasih gratis tanda tangan aku dehhh..*hoeekkk jadi males nebaknya*

Hehehe

Kidding...

Pasti para Senpai udah tau kan...*yaeyalah*

Udahan aahh..

Hapunten atuh bilih aya cariosan simkuring anu kirang merenah*ini bahasa sunda*

Please review and review...

OKOKOK..

Ditunggu kritik, saran, masukan, pendapat, kue bolunya juga ya*lhooo*..

Akankah * pake nada Ivan Gunawan* anak laki-laki itu akan menepati janjinya pada Sakura?

Penasaraaan kan readers?*gak tuh kata readers*

Kita tunggu kelanjutannya pada chapter berikutnya...

JAAA...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, GEJE...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama.

Pairing : -masih rahasia-

* * *

CHAPTER 2

PLAYBOY

* * *

"Tenang saja Sakura kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, nanti saat usiamu tepat 20 tahun aku akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil membawa cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau seperti matamu, mm dan setelah itu maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

Tiba-tiba...

KRINGGGG, KRINNNGGGGG, KRINGGG, KR-

Suara jam weker pun membangunkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun lantas mematikan jam weker itu lalu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi! " Ujar Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya.

"Kakak ulang tahunku yang akan datang aku genap berusia 20 tahun, apa kakak akan menepati janji kakak padaku?" gumam Sakura.

"Kakak aku percaya pasti kakak akan menepati janji itu padaku!" gumam Sakura lagi.

Lalu ia melihat jam wekernya dan ia pun sadar akan satu hal.

Pukul 07:45

"WHAATTTT, AKU TELLLAAATTT MANA ADA KULIAH PAGI LAGIII!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura segera bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu melakukan ritual sehari-harinya. Setelah mandi ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan atasan kemeja putih dengan lengan balon serta renda-renda berkerut di pinggangnya, dan sebuah rok rempel berwarna pink selutut bermotif kupu-kupu kecil berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna putih di bagian kiri pinggangnya, kemudian ia menggerai rambut pink-nya yang hanya mencapai bahunya itu dan mempermanisnya dengan menghiasnya menggunakan pita berwarna pink. Lalu ia sebentar berkaca memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya hari ini.

"Manis" gumammnya memuji dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia memasukkan beberapa buku dan notebook pink kecil kesayangannya ke dalam tas putihnya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamarnya yang didominasi warna merah muda itu.

"Lebih baik aku sarapan di kampus saja, tidak mungkin waktunya cukup untuk membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu, hufft repot kalau tinggal sendiri begini, tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku!" ujar Sakura.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar apartement sederhananya yang hanya memiliki 1 buah kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, sebuah ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV, dan sebuah dapur.

Sakura berjalan keluar gedung apartement, kemudian ia menunggu bis di halte yang terdapat di seberang apartementnya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai bisnya datang.

Karena jarak apartement Sakura dengan kampusnya cukup dekat, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai di kampusnya. Sesampainya di Konoha University, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08:30.

"Gawat, aku telat setengah jam!" gumamnya dalam hati.

ia bergegas menuju gedung yang bertulliskan 'Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha' di bagian atapnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya, berharap ia tidak ketinggalan kelas. Sesampainya di kelas ia mendapati kelas yang tidak berpenghuni, sama sekali tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan kelas Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana ini mana hari ini ada quiz lagi!" runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut mangkuk berwarna hitam menghampiri Sakura yang tengah kebingungan.

"Duhai matahariku, pancaran sinarmu yang hangat itu menambah kembali semangat mudaku, Wajahmu yang cantik nan rupawan itu membakar degup jantungku untuk memompakan darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhku menjadikan diriku semakin semangat untuk menambah semangat mudaku!" Ucap laki-laki berambut mangkuk itu *tau kan siapa*.

"…." Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Haha Lee, 'nyam-nyam' kau ini memang 'nyam' benar-benar mahasiswa sastra ya, 'nyam-nyam-nyam' dan kau masih saja 'nyam' mengejar-ngejar Sakura 'nyam-nyam' padahal kan kau sudah ditolak berkali-kali Lee…'nyam-nyam, enakkk' " Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedari tadi terus memakan keripik kentangnya.*tau kan siapa*

"Duhai pujaan hatiku, aku mengerti kau menolakku karena semangat mudaku ini... kau pasti berpikir semangat mudaku ini masih kurang kan, maka dari itu demi Gai sensei aku bersumpah akan menaikkan lagi semangat mudaku ini!" Ujar Lee sambil mengancungkan jempolnya, dan di pelupuk matanya terdapat api semangat *waduh gak kebakar tuh Lee*.

"..." Chouji ikut sweatdrop (masih dalam keadaan ngemil)

"Hhh kau ini Lee, 'nyam-nyam' oh ya Sakura 'nyam' tadi Tenten mencarimu 'nyam-nyam-nyam' dia sekarang ada di kantin!" Ucap Chouji pada Sakura.

"Oh, terimakasih Chouji aku pergi menemui Tenten dulu ya!" ucap Sakura pada Chouji

"Sakura-chan, kok aku tidak diberi ucapan 'terimakasih' juga sih?" tanya Lee.

"Oh iya terimakasih ya Lee, sudah ya Jaa!" ucap Sakura pada Lee lalu ia pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Chouji dan Lee.

"Gai-sensei andai kau ada disini, aku berhasil sensei, aku berhasil, ini semua berkat semangat mudamu yang kau turunkan padaku Gai-sensei, aku-aku-KYAAA !" teriak Lee.

"Hh, 'nyam-nyam' dasar Lee baru diberi ucapan terimakasih saja 'nyam' senangnya setengah mati" gumam Chouji.

DI KANTIN SEKOLAH

"Bu pesan nasi gorengnya satu, sama capuccino satu!"ucap Sakura pada sang Ibu penjaga kantin

"Duh Tenten mana ya?" gumam Sakura sambil celinguk kanan, celinguk kiri.

"Hei, Sakura disini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua.

"Hai Tenten, hai Hinata, hai Temari!" sapa Sakura pada mereka bertiga.

"Hai juga Sakura!" balas mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun bergosip ria...

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Ini pesanannya silahkan dinikmati!" ujar Ibu penjaga kantin tadi sambil mengantarkan pesanan Sakura.

"Terimakasih bu!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu ia segera melahap sarapannya itu karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Hei, kalian apa sudah dengar Uchiha Sasuke sekarang digosipkan dekat dengan Karin!" Ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Hah? bukankah kemarin dia baru saja digosipkan dekat dengan Konan ya?" ucap Temari heran.

"Be-berarti da- dalam satu ming-minggu i-ini ia su-sudah di-digosipkan de-dengan 5 orang aktris!" ucap Hinata sambil terbata*digetok Hinata FC masa Hinata ngegosip sih*

"Setiap ia muncul, pasti saja selalu membawa pasangan yang berbeda!" Ujar Tenten lagi.

"Ya, dan setiap diwawancarai apakah ada calon yang serius, ia malah menjawab 'entahlah'!" Tambah Temari.

"Jadi penasaran siapa ya, yang akhirnya akan menjadi pasangannya?" Tambah Temari lagi.

"Sebenarnya alasan aku masuk Universitas Konoha ini, supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ya siapa tau bisa dekat dengannya!" Ujar Tenten.

"Haah, Tenten kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi, setiap kali ia digosipkan dengan wanita selalu saja dari kalangan sesama artis dan juga pasti wajahnya cantik!" Ucap Temari.

"Ya, tak apalah Temari kalau sekali-kali kita bermimpi!" jawab Tenten.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya pun akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Buat apa kau memimpikan lelaki murahan yang tidak bisa diharapkan seperti dia!" Ujar Sakura enteng sambil menyeruput cappucino hangatnya.

'tidak seperti kakak tentunya'tambah Sakura membatin.

"Hei, Sakura apa kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene-nya seorang aktor terkenal dan juga keahliannya membuat film yang tiada duanya itu serta wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang tampan bak malaikat itu kau bilang sebagai lelaki murahan yang tak bisa diharapkan! Kau masih normal kan Sakura?" Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sakura.

"Kau belum mengerti pesona laki-laki Sakura, Habis sudah 19 tahun belum pernah pacaran!" ejek Temari.

"Kurasa, aku lebih baik darimu, memimpikan seorang lelaki yang nyata, daripada kau yang selalu memimpikan cinta pertamamu itu!" tambah Tenten lagi.

"Ya ampun Sakura, jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil menyeruput cappucinonya

"Diam berarti iya, Ya tuhan Sakura aku tidak percaya kau masih menunggu laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu selama 16 tahun? Bangunlah dari mimpimu, ini dunia nyata Sakura mana mungkin ada orang yang sudah 16 tahun tidak bertatap muka sama sekali denganmu tiba-tiba datang menemuimu pada ulang tahunmu yang ke 20 lalu tiba-tiba melamarmu untuk menjadi istrinya? Konyol sangat konyol!" Ucap Temari panjang lebar.

"Dan mungkin saja ia sudah melupakan janji yang ia buat 16 tahun lalu itu!" tambah Tenten.

"Sa-Sakura-chan kurasa Tenten-chan dan Temari-chan benar, ki-kini sudah saatnya kau mem-membuka ha-hatimu un-untuk pria lain!" saran Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yayaya... terimakasih atas saranmu Hinata, tapi aku rasa gembok yang mengunci hatiku ini hanya bisa terbuka oleh kunci yang dimiliki 'dia' bukan kunci yang dimiliki pria lain!" Ujar Sakura pada Hinata.

"Oh ya dan kalian Tenten, Temari aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin 'dia' pasti akan selalu setia padaku dan pasti akan menepati janjinya padaku, memang idola kalian yang playboy itu, tidak pernah setia pada pasangannya, tidak bisa diharapkan!" Ujar Sakura.

"Sudah dulu ya aku ada kelas 10 menit lagi Jaa!" Ucap Sakura kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

"A-apa playboy kau bilang! Dia itu hanya sedang berpetualang mencari cinta sejatinya tau! Awas kau ya Sakura kalau sampai menghina idolaku lagi, ku hajar kau!" teriak Tenten.

Sakura pun pergi tanpa menghiraukan Tenten.

SKIP TIME

Sakura pun selesai kuliah ia pun pulang ke apartementnya.

Sesampainya di apartement.

"Hah, capee !" Ujar Sakura sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartementnya itu.

Tiba-tiba

'Teeettt-teeett' ada suara bel.

"Ya, siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Hn, baka cepat buka pintunya!" Ujar suara maskulin dari depan apartementnya*tau gak siapa?*

'Dia lagi' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Kau lagi, untuk apa kau kesini lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn... dasar bodoh, tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku!" Ujar pria itu lagi.

To Be Continued...

Tadinya sih mu di update abis lebaran, eh ternyata ada yang review*hiks-hiks gak nyangka*

Terus buat teka-teki chapter kemaren akan terjawab di chapter akhir...

Hehehe...

Ok aku mu bales review para Senpai dulu ya...

To : Cyfz Harunoo

Arigatou Senpai atas tumpengnya.. hehe.. nanti semua kebagian kok bakal aku anterin deh ke rumah masing-masing*ngacoo*..

Kyyaaa.. makasih pujiannya Senpai*diriku melambung tinggi*

Soal disclaimernya udah aku tambahin kok makasih ya udah diingetin*maklum author pikun*

*Dor-dor-dor ditembak mati Masashi Kishimoto*

*ampuuuuunnn*

Hehe udah back to review..

Kan ceritanya saku tuh setia..*ceritanya*

Terus soal anak cowok itu mungkin Sasu mungkin bukan...*hehe*

Salam kenal juga senpai .mutia.

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

Mohon maaf lahir batin...

To : UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Itu belum tentu Sasuke lho senpai...

Makasih ya atas pujiannya*GE-ER mode on*

Oh iya ceritanya udah aku panjangin 400 kata kok*sama-sama pendek*

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

Mohon maaf lahir batin...

To : Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter-chapter akhir senpai,,

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

Mohon maaf lahir batin...

To : Anbu tora

Maybe yes maybe no kalau itu Sasuke...

Tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter-chapter akhir senpai...

Met lebaran juga senpai..

Mohon maaf lahir batin..

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

To : Rizu Hatake-hime

Senpai gak kenapa2 kan jatoh...*hehe*

Gomen kalau tidak sesuai harapan senpai...

Mau tau anak cowok itu siapa?

Tunggu di chapter-chapter akhir...

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

Mohon maaf lahir batin...

To : Vampire 9irL

Siapa aja boleh kok senpai..

Gomen aku udah bikin senpai stress..

Maafin ya.. kan mau lebaran...

Tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter akhir...

Arigatou-arigatao berjuta-juta kali*bungkuk-bungkuk* telah membaca dan mereview fict aneh ini...

Review lagi ya...

Maaf ya ada review yang gak dibales...*bungkuk2*

Buat semuaanyaa..

Tentang anak cowok itu tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter akhir...

Makasihmakasihmakasih udah membaca n mereview fict aneh ini,,,

Makasih ya para Senpai atas Kritik, saran, dan nasi tumpengnya juga, hehe...

Loh, kok Sakura punya pacar sih katanya dia bakalan setia menunggu cinta pertamanya itu?

Tau gak siapa pacar Sakura itu?

*teka-teki kemarin aja belum selesai eh udah ada yang baru lagi*

Pasti readers pada bingung kan*aku sendiri juga bingung pas baca ulang, hehehe*...

*dasar mya bikin orang bingung mulu nih, hehe*

Penasarann kan?

Tunggu chap berikutnya ya*insya allah diupdate abis lebaran*...

Jaaa...

Please RnR,,,

OKOKOK...

-SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1431 H-

-MINAL AIDIN WAL FA'IDZIN-

-MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN-

Maafin ya semua*bungkuk-bungkuk*...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC *apalagi Sasukenya sangat OOC*...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama.

Pairing : SasuSaku*untuk chapter ini*

* * *

'Dia lagi' batin Sakura.

"Kau lagi, untuk apa kau kesini lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn... dasar bodoh, tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku!" Ujar pria itu lagi.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Pertemuan yang aneh

"Heh, memangnya sejak kapan kita resmi pacaran? Aku kan tidak pernah setuju!" Ujar Sakura.

Pria itu tetap berjalan memasuki apartement Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Sakura sedikitpun.

"Hn? Tentu saja sejak 2 tahun yang lalu!" Ucap pria tadi.

"Cepat masak makan malam aku lapar!" Ujar pria itu lagi * datar*.

"Hhh dasar cowok gila!" Teriak Sakura pada pria tadi.

"Hn?" Tanya pria itu pada Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak dengar kubilang 'Dasar cowok gila'!" ucap Sakura pada pria itu.

"Hn" gumam Pria tadi.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura kesal.

*readers pasti pada bingung ya*

Nih Flashback-nya

2 TAHUN YANG LALU...

Sakura sedang pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku*yaeyalah masa beli beras*.

"Nah itu dia bukunya!" ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke arah sebuah buku yang terdapat pada rak buku yang paling atas.

"Duh, bagaimana ini mengambilnya?" gumam Sakura sambil berusaha mengambil buku tersebut.

Ketika Sakura bersusah payah menggapai buku tersebut, tiba-tiba ada sesosok tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu.

"Terima ka-" Ujar Sakura pada orang itu*tadinya kiraiin diambilin gitu*

Orang itu malah pergi sambil mengambil buku yang hendak Sakura beli tadi.

"Hei tunggu aku perlu buku itu!" teriak Sakura pada orang itu.

Tetapi orang itu tidak menghiraukan Sakura, ia malah beranjak pergi dari toko buku itu.

"Dasar, mana buku itu tinggal ada satu lagi!" umpat Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Lebih baik aku cari ke toko buku lain!" gumamnya lagi.

Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari toko buku itu, tiba-tiba di jalan...

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar seorang pria pada Sakura. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang bertulis 'toko buku cahaya'.

"Eh kau kan yang tadi?*itu lho orang yg ngambil buku Sakura* apa ini ? " Tanya Sakura pada pria tadi.

"Ini buku yang kau cari, untukmu!" Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, terimakasih!" ujar Sakura sambil mengambil bungkusan yang berisi buku itu.

"Hn" gumam pria tadi.

Baru saja Sakura akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu...

"Hn, Tapi kau harus jadi pacarku!" Ucap pria tadi.*masih datar-datar aja*

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Jika kau mau buku itu, kau harus jadi pacarku!" Ucap pria itu dingin.

"Kau – kau GILA ya! Kita saja belum saling mengenal!" teriak Sakura pada pria tadi sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang diberikan oleh pria itu, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Pria itu berlari mengejar Sakura, tidak lama ia langsung berada di depan Sakura,kemudian ia membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi digunakannya.

'Tap-tap-tap' Sakura hanya melewati pria itu.

Pria itu kembali mengejar Sakura lalu ia kembali berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura...

"Hn, cewek baka kau tidak mengenalku ya?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura memperhatikan pria itu dari atas ke bawah, rambut emo pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan, mata onyx-nya yang hitam.

"Hn?" tanya pria itu sambil mengipas-ngipaskan lengannya di depan muka Sakura.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengenaliku?" Ujar pria itu *PD bgt sih*

"Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana ya? Kurasa aku tidak mengenalmu!" Ujar Sakura pada orang itu.

'GUBRAK'batin pria itu.

"Hnnn, aku ini Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa Universitas Konoha jurusan seni tingkat 3, seorang aktor juga penulis naskah film terkenal!" Ucap pria tadi.

"Oh, tidak kenal!" gumam Sakura, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan pria itu*lagi*.

'GUBRAK LAGI' batin pria itu.

"Hn, tak apa pokoknya cewek baka mulai sekarang kita resmi pacaran!" Teriak pria tadi sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik berjalan menuju pria itu.

"Hei, kau sudah gila ya? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" Ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pria itu.

"Namamu Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi Universitas Konoha, jurusan kedokteran tingkat satu!" Ucap pria tadi datar.

"Ka-kau bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, itu tidak penting pokoknya sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi kekasihku!" ucap pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Sebentar lagi saat umurku 20 tahun akan ada pria yang melamarku!" Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu pun menyeringai tipis tak dapat diartikan.

"Hn? Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja sampai pria itu datang melamarmu!" Ucap pria itu*Sasuke* lagi.

"APAAA? DASAR COWOK BAKA PANTAT AYAM KURANG WARAAS!" Teriak Sakura.

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu *Sasuke* sendirian.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke apartement Sakura, padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak diberi alamat oleh Sakura, bahkan nomor handpone-nya pun tidak, tapi anehnya Sasuke bisa mengetahui semua itu. Sasuke terus-terusan membuntuti Sakura ia tidak peduli akan omelan-omelan Sakura ia hanya menanggapi omelan itu dengan ber 'hn' ria. Sakura pun menyerah ia capek meladeni pria gila itu terus menerus*dichidori Sasuke*, walaupun begitu jika di kampus, Sasuke selalu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenal Sakura dan kejadian itu berlangsung terus menerus sampai dua tahun kemudian.

End of FLASHBACK

"Hn? Tunggu apa lagi cepat masak aku sudah lapar!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada janji makan malam dengan Karin?" tanya Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya yang sontak membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, sudah kubatalkan janji itu, kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"HUH!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil menuju dapur.

Sasuke setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke apartement Sakura, padahal jadwal kegiatannya sebagai aktor dan penulis naskah sangat padat, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada Sakura apalagi Sakura ia tidak pernah menyukai kedatangan Sasuke dalam hidupnya, menurutnya Sasuke seperti memiliki topeng, ia terkadang berpura-pura tidak kenal pada Sakura, terkadang ia menjadi sangat perhatian pada Sakura, hubungan diantara mereka berdua tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya, menurut Sakura dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai kekasih gelap oleh Sasuke yang selalu dekat dengan banyak wanita, mungkin Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita yang menyenangkan untuk pacaran main-main karena Sakura tidak pernah manja, tidak pernah minta macam-macam, ataupun cemburu pada kedekatan Sasuke dengan banyak wanita cantik.

"Makan malam siap!" ujar Sakura sambil menaruh dua piring spaghetti ekstra tomat, segelas jus strawberry dan segelas jus tomat di meja makan.

"Kau memang paham seleraku Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomat miliknya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, setelah selesai makan malam Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak pergi dari apartement Sakura, ia malah berbaring di sofa.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Yah, dia malah tidur!" Ujar Sakura.

Sakura pun menuju kamarnya dan mengambil selimut, lalu ia menyelimuti Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Ia menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, tak lama ia pun tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Hnnn" gumam Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia perlahan membuka mata onyxnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartement Sakura, ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja belajar, ia pun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menggendongnya ala 'bridal style' dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sakura, lalu menidurkannya di kasur empuk milik Sakura, setelah itu ia menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut yang tadi digunakan Sakura untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Ia pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura, melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia lalu menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu, lalu sekilas ia mencium kening Sakura.

"Selamat tidur Sakura!" bisik Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartement Sakura.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

Perlahan sinar matahari menyelip masuk ke kamar Sakura melalui celah-celah jendela kaca. Burung-burung kecil pun bersiul menandakan hari baru telah dimulai.

Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kamarnya.

"Perasaan tadi malam aku ketiduran di meja belajar" ucap Sakura.

Lalu ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan melihat ke arah sofa yang kosong.

"Dia itu selalu datang dan pergi tanpa aku harapkan!" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura pun bergegas melakukan ritual sehari-harinya, ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

SKIP TIME *mya males nyeritain detailsnya maklum author kebluk*

Sesampainya di kampus...

Sakura sampai di kampus berbarengan dengan Sasuke, mereka bertemu pandang, mereka hanya saling menatap penuh arti dalam beberapa detik, tidak lama kemudian.

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN!" teriak gadis-gadis sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru tiba di kampus.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah digerumuti oleh para fansnya, ia terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah kesulitan menghadapi amukan fans-nya. Tiba –tiba saja..

'BRUKK'

Sakura tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. *seorang pria tepatnya*

" Aduh sakit!" keluh Sakura sambil terduduk di lantai kampus dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf!" ucap pria tadi sambil menarik tangan Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Tak apa, dan terimakasih!" ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan menatap langsung mata onyx pria yang menabraknya tadi dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Sama-sama!" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terpaku melihat pria yang menabraknya itu.

'Mata itu, senyum itu, mirip dengan..., apakah dia Kakak?' batin Sakura.

TO BE CONTINUED...^_^

Siapa lagi tuh cowok?

Tiap ending chapter selalu aja muncul teka-teki...*hehe ketawa GJ*

Gomen baru sempet update sekarang..

Abisnya dari kemaren pergi-pergi mulu maklumlah silaturahmi pasca lebaran..

Sasukenya OOC banget y..

Abis susah banget bikin dialog buat Sasuke supaya ia terkesan 'cool'

Maaf ya kalau readers sekalian kecewa..

Mu bales review dulu..

To : UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Arigato y Rei-chan..

Gk nyangka kamu baru kelas 1 SMP..

Hehe..

Nih udah aku update maaf y kalau mengecewakan..

Terus aku juga susah buat bikin chapter yang panjang paling banter Cuma sampe 1500 kata maaf y..

To : 4ntk4-ch4n

Udah ketauan kan siapa itu..

Thanks y udah review...

Nih udah aku update maaf y kalau mengecewakan..

To : Wasurenagusa29

Arigato pujiannya..

Thanks for review..

Nih udah aku update maaf y kalau mengecewakan..

To : staacha

Makasih udah review..

Nih udah aku update maaf y kalau mengecewakan..

To : keiko nomida

Arigato buat pujiannya..

Thanks for review..

Nih udah aku update maaf y kalau mengecewakan..

Udah deh..

Makasih ya semua yang udah membaca/mereview fict pertamaku ini..

Maaf ya kalau fict ini tidak memuaskan..

Tunggu kelanjutannya..

Insya allah updatenya cepet *kan lgi libur sekolah*...

Makasih y semua..

JAA...

RnR please biar aku lebih semangat bwt ngelanjutin fict ini...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC , GJ...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama

Pairing : -masih bingung-

* * *

Sakura tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. *seorang pria tepatnya*

"Maaf!" ucap pria tadi sambil menarik tangan Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Tak apa, dan terimakasih!" ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan menatap langsung mata onyx pria yang menabraknya tadi dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Sama-sama!" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

'Mata itu, senyum itu, mirip dengan..., apakah dia Kakak?' batin Sakura.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Apakah kau Kakak?

'Tenang saja Sakura kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, nanti saat usiamu tepat 20 tahun aku akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil membawa cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau seperti matamu, dan setelah itu maukah kau menjadi istriku?' kata-kata janji itu kembali terngiang di otak Sakura.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura yang tengah terpaku melihatnya.

'Apakah kau kakak?' batin Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada pria tadi.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Sakura pada pria itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, ya sudah sampai jumpa!" ujar pria itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah diam seribu kata.

"Apakah dia kakak yang selama ini aku tunggu?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun menuju ke kelasnya, disana baru terlihat segelintir orang.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Tenten.

"Hai Tenten! Hinata dan Temari kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Temari katanya mau ke fakultas politik, paling mau bertemu dengan Kak Shikamaru, kalau Hinata dia belum datang!" ujar Tenten pada Sakura.

"Oh, Temari dan Kak Shikamaru memang pasangan yang serasi, lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai ke arah Tenten.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura, aku dan Kak Neji hanya sebatas teman saja!" ujar Tenten sambil tersipu malu.

"Hei, aku kan tidak bilang kalau yang kumaksud itu Kak Neji, jangan-jangan kau-" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Tenten.

"A-aku apa" ujar Tenten gugup.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang bersama Naruto dan Neji mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Halo Sakura-chan, hei Tenten!" ujar Naruto riang.

"Wahwahwah ternyata Kak Neji panjang umur ya, barusan aku dan Tenten mmh-" ujar Sakura tidak selesai, karena Tenten langsung membekap mulutnya.

Hinata, Naruto, dan Neji hanya memandang heran kelakuan kedua temannya itu.

"Wah, Kak Neji sepertinya kau tidak rela ya kalau Hinata ditinggal berdua dengan Kak Naruto!" ujar Sakura setelah ia bebas dari Tenten.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan adikku berduaan dengan orang aneh!" ujar Neji datar.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Wah, Kak Naruto sepertinya kau belum juga dapat restu dari calon iparmu ya!" ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Hinata blushing, terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang blushing.

"Ya sepertinya begitu!" ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas kecil.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita makan bersama!" ajak Tenten pada Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Neji*padahal niat utamanya sih buat PEDEKATE ama Neji*.

"Oke, kebetulan aku ingin mengenalkan kakak angkatku pada kalian, ia baru saja selesai kuliah di luar negeri, bagaimana kalau di Café Akatsuki ? kebetulan kakak angkatku itu bekerja disana!" ujar Naruto gembira.

"Yasudah, kita ketemu di Café Akatsuki jam 5 sore, ok jangan lupa ajak Kak Shikamaru juga, nanti aku akan mengajak Temari!" ujar Tenten lagi.

"Baiklah" ujar Sakura.

Neji dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

" Kak Na-Naruto, Nii-san terimakasih sudah me- mengantarku!" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn" gumam Neji.

"Ya, sama-sama Hinata, sudah ya aku pergi dulu , ayo Neji, Jaa.." ujar Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten, dengan Neji yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto dan Neji satu fakultas dengan Shikamaru, yaitu fakultas politik dan mereka bertiga sama-sama tingkat lima, sementara Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata masih tingkat tiga fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan Temari sudah tingkat empat karena mereka berempat sudah bersahabat sejak kecil jadi Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata tidak pernah memanggil Temari dengan sebutan kakak. Sasuke? Ia juga mahasiswa tingkat lima fakultas seni.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke...

Di bagian lain cerita ini...

Setelah selesai kuliah, Sasuke menemui produser Jiraiya.

"Halo Sasuke apa kabar? Silahkan duduk!" ucap Jiraiya pada Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Baik, produser anda sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa ruang kerja produser Jiraiya.

"Baik, oh ya ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku ingin menyerahkan summary film terbaruku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan summary filmnya pada Jiraiya.

"Oh, jadi ini karyamu yang kau bilang terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadimu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil membaca summary film yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"My Emerald? Bagus sangat menarik, tapi apakah ini benar benar terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadimu? Sepertinya berbalik 180° dengan imej*bner gk sih nulisnya*-mu ya Sasuke!" ujar Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja produser, itu benar-benar berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Bagus, nanti kalau naskahnya sudah selesai kau bisa langsung menyerahkannya padaku" ujar Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu produser saya permisi!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, silahkan!" ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya lalu ia pergi dari gedung itu.

Di bagian Sakura...

Sakura berjalan mengukir langkahnya sendirian menuju Café Akatsuki ia tidak pergi bersama dengan Tenten, Temari dan Hinata karena mereka ada kelas biologi tambahan selesai kuliah.

Sesampainya di Café Akatsuki, Sakura langsung duduk di meja yang agak besar supaya cukup untuk semua teman-temannya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pria bermata onyx yang mengenakan jubah bermotif awan merah sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Sakura.

"Aku pesan—" ucap Sakura tak selesai.

'DEG'

Sakura menatap langsung mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ka-kau -kau itu yang tadi pagi menabrakku kan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Oh, iya jadi kau gadis itu, maaf ya soal tadi pagi!" gumam pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa, aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bekerja disini? Kak I-ta-chi?" tanya Sakura sambil membaca kartu pengenal yang dikenakan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang setengah berlari dengan muka ditekuk sambil memegang perutnya. Lalu ia berlari mendekati Sakura.

"He-hei Sakura-chan, Kak Itachi maaf aku mau ke toilet dulu" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perut buncitnya*rasenggan*.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi sambil berlari menuju toilet meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi yang tengah 'sweatdrop'.

'Hhhh, dasar Kak Naruto bodoh' Sakura membatin.

"Naruto itu memang bodoh ya Sakura!" ujar Itachi pada Sakura.

'DEG'

'Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia benar-benar kakak..' Sakura membatin.

"I-Iya Eh, kenapa kakak bisa tau er- namaku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Oh, tadi kan Naruto memanggilmu Sakura" ujar Itachi datar.

'Hh kukira...' Sakura membatin lagi.

"Kakak kenal dengan Kak Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja, Naruto itu sahabat adikku sejak kecil, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri!" ujar Itachi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi kau?" tanya Itachi sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab sakura sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura, Hmm bunga Sakura musim semi, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya!" ujar Itachi.

'DEG'

'Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan kata-kata kakak, Ya tuhan apa dia benar-benar kakak' Batin Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Itachi lagi.

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil menyelami mata onyx di depannya.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Eh- iya maaf tadi kakak tanya apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Haha, dari tadi kau sibuk memperhatikanku, aku keren ya?" tanya Itachi PD sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"Iya, -eh tidak- eh iya -kakak memang - er-keren" ujar Sakura sedikit berbisik, terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha, kau itu polos sekali ya!" ujar Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura pun semakin blushing dibuatnya, tiba-tiba Naruto datang setelah ia selesai melaksanakan upacara adatnya di kamar mandi.

"Wah Kak Itachi, Sakura-chan kalian sudah lama saling mengenal ya?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak, kami baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, dan baru siang ini saling mengenal" ujar Itachi datar.

"Oh begitu, kukira kalian sudah lama saling mengenal, habis kalian terlihat akrab sekali" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

'DEG'

'Benar juga kata Kak Naruto, kenapa aku akrab sekali dengan Kak Itachi, aku juga merasa sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan Kak Itachi seperti sudah lama saling mengenal, padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya, apakah ini pertanda kalau Kak Itachi itu Kakak, tapi tadi Kak Itachi bilang kalau ia baru saja mengenalku, atau ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, Ya Tuhan apa Kak Itachi benar-benar kakak, aduh kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing begini?' batin Sakura sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

Itachi yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sakura lansung menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat lebar Sakura*Shannaro!*.

"Badanmu panas Sakura" ujar Itachi, terlihat ekspresi khawatir di muka tampannya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh- Kak Naruto, Kak Itachi aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing" ucap Sakura sambil memaksakan senyumnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja duluan Sakura-chan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Kak Naruto, aku pulang sendiri saja, nanti kalau yang lain datang bagaimana?" ujar Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Oh iya bagaimana ini, tapi masa kau pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto cemas pada Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Sakura, lagipula jam kerjaku sudah hampir habis" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

'DEG' lagi-lagi jantung Sakura berdetak kencang.

"Kak Itachi tidak perlu-" ucap Sakura tidak selesai.

"Sudah kau turuti aku saja, kau tunggu saja diluar" ujar Itachi.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Kak Naruto aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya ya!" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan keluar café.

"Ya, hati-hati pada Kak Itachi ia agak—" Naruto langsung menghentikan ocehannya karena menerima 'death glare' dari Itachi.

"Hehe, bercanda sudah sana pulang! Kak Itachi, jaga Sakura-chan ya!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hn" gumam Itachi sambil menuju dapur.

Itachi lalu melepas jubah akatsukinya dan mengambil kunci motor dan jaket merahnya, setelah ia meminta ijin pada Pein bosnya, Ia lalu mengambil motor gede-nya yang diparkirkan di belakang café.ia segera melesat keluar menemui Sakura yang sudah menunggu di depan café.

"Ini, pakailah!" ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan jaket merahnya pada Sakura.

"Er-terimakasih kak!" ucap Sakura sambil memakai jaket merah Itachi.

"Ayo, cepat naik hari sudah hampir gelap" ujar Itachi sambil menepuk jok di belakangnya.

Sakura pun naik.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" perintah Itachi pada Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka Itachi terdiam, Sakura hanya menunjukkan jalan ke arah apartementnya, sesekali Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Itachi saat ia melajukan sepeda motornya dengan cepat, saat itu juga terukir seulas senyum tipis di wajah Itachi yang tertutupi helm.

Sesampainya di depan apartement Sakura, Sakura langsung turun dari motor Itachi.

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka helm-nya.

"Ya, begitulah aku tinggal sendirian disini, mau mampir sebentar kak?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, sudah malam yasudah aku pulang dulu ya Sakura!" ujar Itachi.

"Ya, terimakasih kak sudah mengantarku!" ucap Sakura tulus.

"Sama-sama, istirahatlah biar kau cepat sembuh!" ujar Itachi sambil mengenakan helm-nya.

"Ya, terimakasih kak!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa lagi Sakura, JAA.." ujar Itachi sambil memacu motornya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi – kakak-" ujar Sakura penuh arti.

Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kuharap, dia benar-benar kakak!" gumam Sakura sambil memasuki apartement mungilnya.

Di sisi lain cerita ini...

Malam pun semakin larut, meninggalkan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerangi bumi, terdengar nyanyian merdu para makhluk malam. Di sebuah apartement besar yang gelap, yang hanya dihiasi oleh remang-remang cahaya bulan, terlihat sesosok pria dengan mata onyx-nya sedang menatap ke jendela*karena gelap mya gak tau itu siapa cuma keliatan mata onyxnya aja yang tersinari cahaya bulan* . Pria itu tengah menikmati indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 28 Februari.

"Rupanya satu bulan lagi, Haruno Sakura, tunggulah akan segera kutepati janjiku padamu!" ujar seorang pria menyeringai.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Jadi apakah Itachi benar-benar kakak?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya..

Waah makin aneh aja fict-ku ini...

Maaf y readers makin GJ aja nih fict...

Mu balez review dulu ahh..

To: Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Ceritanya Sakura itu udah pasrah ama kelakuan Sasuke, jadi dia mau aja disuruh2 ama Sasuke...

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Terus yang nabrak itu bukan Sai tapi Itachi, maaf y kalau kamu kecewa...

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: The Unknown

Ya gitu deh, disini Sasuke-nya OOC banget...

Soal cerita per-chap nya udah aku panjangin kok*padahal cuma dikit manjanginnya gpp y hee*

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: thia

Udah aku update nih...

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Haha berarti Rei-chan berbakat, masuk FFN di umur yang masih sangat belia*bahasaku beraat*

Boleh kok panggil aku apa aja yang penting enak dibacanya, didengernya, dilihatnya, dimakannya*lho GJ mode on*.

Nih udah aku update..

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: 4ntk4-ch4n

Haha..

Bingung ya...

Mya paling seneng kalau bikin orang lain bingung, tapi chapter ini udah bikin pencerahan dikit2 kan...

Nih udah aku update..

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: NuKaRI-cH4n

Waah makasihhh Nukari-chan...

*-hikshiks- nangis lebay gara2 dipuji*...

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: aya-na rifa'i

Yaaaaaaaaa*keprok-keprok*...

100 buat Senpai...

Yang ditabrak Sakura emang Itachi..

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: Mamehatsuki

Gak usah manggil Senpai gitu..

Aku kan masih baru di FFN..

Panggil aja Mya-chan*ngarep*

Wah jangan ngebut2 nanti nabrak loh...*kriuk2 gariingg*

Makasih pujiannya...

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: Rizu Hatake-hime

Ya...

Selamat doa anda terkabul...

Yang ditabrak Sakura memang Itachi..

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

To: Vampire 9irL

Kamu dihukum gara2 telat gak boleh masuk kelas*hehe kidding*

Gpp kok yang penting kamu masih mau baca n review fict anehku ini..

Yg ditabrak Sakura itu Itachi n...

Mengenai kakak itu sebenernya siapa aku belum bisa kasih tau..*smirk here*

Soal akhir cerita ini lihat aja nanti y..

Maaf y kalau update-nya mengecewakan...

Arigato udah membaca n mereview fict anehku ini...

Review lagi ya..*ngarep*...

Hahh selesai juga bales reviewnya..

Makasih ya semua udah mau baca fict anehku ini...

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya..

Insya Allah updatenya sekitar 2-3 hari kedepan..

Makasih ya semua...

Maaf kalau fict ini makin garing bin GJ aja...

JAAA...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC , GJ...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku.

* * *

"Rupanya satu bulan lagi, Haruno Sakura, tunggulah akan segera kutepati janjiku padamu!" ujar seorang pria menyeringai.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Our First Kiss

Di sebuah koridor kampus, seorang gadis berambut merah muda kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang kampus, ia tak memperdulikkan cahaya mentari terik yang kini tepat berada di atas ubun-ubunnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah ingin cepat pulang dan Kakak, ya kakak, gadis itu sedang berpikir keras untuk menterjemahkan semua bukti yang baru saja terungkap, mengenai sosok seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin 'Uchiha Itachi'.

Flashback

Sesampainya di kampus, Sakura langsung menuju ke fakultas politik. Dengan langkah gontai ia terus menyusuri koridor di sepanjang fakultas politik. Dan tiba-tiba ia kaget dengan tepukan seorang pria di bahunya, ia menoleh sekejap untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Ya pria itu yang kini sedang ia cari 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Hei, Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto riang seperti ciri khasnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kak Naruto, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Emm baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Kebetulan aku belum sarapan!" jawab Naruto tenang.

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura lagi.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kantin, sesampainnya di kantin.

"Sakura-chan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk dan menaruh mangkuk ramennya yang masih belum disentuhnya di atas meja.

"Kak Naruto sarapan saja dulu" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kebetulan cacing-cacing di perutku sedari tadi sudah konser" ujar Naruto setengah bergurau.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura menunggu. Selang lima menit kemudian Naruto sudah selesai melahap habis makanan favoritnya itu.

"Selesai, sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Er- aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Kak Itachi" ucap Sakura ragu.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunggu perkataan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Kak Naruto kan sudah kenal dengan Kak Itachi sejak kecil, apa Kak Itachi waktu kecil pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hmm, sebentar" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya Naruto menemukan jawabannya.

"Oh, ya waktu itu Kak Itachi dan keluarganya pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat ia masih anak-anak, mungkin saat umurnya sekitar 6-9 tahun" ujar Naruto.

'DEG' batin Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah waktu itu kaki Kak Itachi patah" sambung Naruto agak ragu. Ia tidak yakin karena ia masih sangat kecil saat itu.

'DEGDEG' batin Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Setahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan, kakiku patah, sehingga aku harus dirawat disini, tapi sekarang kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini' kata-kata sang Kakak kembali terngiang di pikiran Sakura.

Sakura terdiam membisu, mata emeraldnya tidak pernah lepas menatap mata biru laut milik Naruto, seakan ia tak mau tertinggal satu fonem saja dari setiap perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kakak tau dimana Rumah Sakit tempat kak Itachi dirawat?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah di Rumah Sakit Konoha, memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-Ah tidak Kak Naruto! Terimakasih informasinya ya, aku pergi dulu sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, Jaa!" ucap Sakura terburu-buru sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei tunggu Sakura, ya dia malah pergi" ujar Naruto kesal.

End Of Flashback

Sel syaraf di otaknya terus ia paksakan untuk bekerja supaya ia bisa menemukan pencerahan di balik semua kebingungannya ini.

'Tidak salah lagi Kakak yang selama ini aku tunggu adalah Kak Itachi' pikir Sakura dalam hatinya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak senang setelah menemukan seseorang yang telah ditunggunya selama 16 tahun terakhir ini. Seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya yang membuatnya takut dan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba sel syarafnya malah menghubungkan pikirannya dengan sosok pria lain 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Pria yang dianggapnya sebagai orang bermuka topeng yang gila*ditusuk kusanagi*, tetapi dibalik semua cercaan yang dialamatkannya kepada Sasuke ia memikirkan satu hal. Ia sangat mengharapkan pria itu, yap pria itulah yang selalu ia harapkan. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia tidak dapat mengingkari perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Tetapi di sisi lain ia masih terikat janji dengan sang Kakak.

'Tidak-tidak apa sih yang aku pikirkan' batin Sakura.

Sakura kini melangkah keluar dari gerbang kampus. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berat yang memanggil namanya. Pria itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang pria.

Pria itu kini menghampiri Sakura dengan senyuman ramah khasnya.

"Ka-Kak Itachi!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Apa kau mau makan siang denganku hari ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap kedua mata emerald bening milik Sakura.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku belum makan siang!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kedua insan itu pun pergi melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dan kini mereka tengah menuju ke salah satu kafe yang terletak di seberang kampus.

Setelah selesai melahap makan siangnya, salah satu insan pun membuka suara yang sedari tadi ditahan olehnya.

"Er- Kak Itachi kata Kak Naruto waktu kakak kecil kakak pernah mengalami kecelakaan benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati karena ia ingin membuktikan kebenaran omongan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Iya benar, waktu itu kami sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan dan kedua orang tuaku meninggal karenanya, hanya aku dan adikku yang selamat" ucap Itachi lirih.

"Eh maaf kak aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung kakak" ucap Sakura cepat. Kini ia menyesal akan pertanyaannya tadi, Naruto tidak menceritakan tentang kematian kedua orang tua Itachi pada saat kecelakaan itu sehingga ia tidak tahu menahu.

"Ya, tak apa sudahlah kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu! Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman hmm?" tanya Itachi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menanyakan lebih jauh, aku takut Kak Itachi semakin terluka' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah Kak, kebetulan aku sepertinya butuh refreshing pikiranku agak penat akhir-akhir ini!" ujar Sakura sambil menyeruput jus strawberry-nya.

"Pasti masalah kuliahmu ya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan, eh maksudku iya!" jawab Sakura gugup.

Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Itachi mengenai semua kebingungan yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, ayo kita pergi sekarang" ujar Itachi. Sepertinya ia tahu Sakura berbohong padanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi ia hanya melenggang pergi bersama Itachi.

Di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dan terlihat banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah memadu kasih disana. Kedua insan ini terus berjalan berdampingan, kini mereka duduk di bangku taman itu untuk sekedar memakan ice cream. Sakura tidak membuka suaranya sedari tadi ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak berujung, selain itu ia juga masih merasa tidak enak atas pertanyaannya yang lalu pada Itachi. Itachi pun menyadari keanehan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Akhirnya Itachi pun membuka suara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Eh, tidak aku tidak apa apa" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan itu sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Jika kakak berjanji pada seseorang belasan tahun yang lalu apakah kakak akan tetap mengingat janji itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Itachi terdiam sesaat berusaha untuk mengartikan perkataan gadis itu barusan.

"Tentu saja aku tetap akan mengingat janji itu, tidak hanya itu aku juga harus menepatinya!" ujar Itachi mantap.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk pun menaikkan wajahnya setelah mendengar jawaban pria di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, lalu Itachi pun membalas senyuman manis itu.

'Tidak salah lagi dia adalah Kakak' batin Sakura

"Baiklah sepertinya hari semakin sore lebih baik kita pulang!" ajak Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian kedua insan itu pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Kedua insan itu terus menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai di perkotaan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan apartement sederhana milik Sakura.

"Terimakasih kak atas hari ini!" ucap Sakura setelah ia turun dari motor Itachi.

"Sama-sama, sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tidak mereka sadari ada kedua mata onyx yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Sang pemilik mata onyx itu pun menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah menuju pintu apartementnya.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya kini kaget. Karena ia merasakan dua buah tangan besar yang tengah memeluk erat lehernya dari belakang, dan merasakan dagu seseorang yang tengah bertumpu di bahu kanannya. Lalu ia mendengar sebuah bisikan di telinga kanannya.

"Hn, ketahuan sekarang kau cewek baka!" bisik seorang pria.

Pria itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sakura menatap punggung pria itu, lalu pria itu berbalik.

"Sa-Sasuke" ujar Sakura. Ia rasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar sekarang.

"Kalau mau selingkuh jangan sampai ketahuan dong!" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap langsung pemilik mata emerald didepannya.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah diam terpaku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak perlu takut begitu! Kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi ya cewek nakal" ujar Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sakura. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun raut kekesalan di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Mentari pagi menyinari apartement seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang membuat kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah itu terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan indahnya sinar mentari.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kelas, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sebentar diluar" gumam Sakura sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

Setelah mandi dan membereskan apartementnya yang sederhana itu ia segera berjalan keluar apartement. Hari ini ia menggunakkan baju terusan yang dibawahnya langsung menempel celana selutut*gk tau namanya* bermotif polkadot biru kuning, yang dikerut di bagian pinggang, sementara rambut pink-nya dikucir ala 'ponytile', dan sebuah sepatu kets berwarna putih. Di kedua telinganya dipasang earphone. Ia menyusuri jalan sambil sesekali berjogging ria, tidak terasa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah gedung apartement mewah.

"Kok aku malah ke apartement Sasuke sih?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari ia merindukan sosok Sasuke yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari, Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya marah, Sasuke yang selalu memerintah dirinya seenaknya. Ya Sakura merindukan sosok itu yang sudah seminggu belakangan ini tidak menemuinya.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke tidak mendatangi apartement Sakura, menelponnya pun tidak, sesibuk apapun Sasuke pasti pria itu selalu memberi kabar pada Sakura, itulah yang membuat Sakura cemas*eittt tunggu cemas?*.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri disitu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke apartement pria yang memaksanya untuk jadi kekasihnya itu.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong' suara bel berbunyi.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong' suara bel berbunyi lagi.

Sasuke tidak mendengar suara bel, karena saat ini ia sedang tertidur lelap.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong' suara bel terdengar semakin keras tetapi sang pemilik apartement itu masih sibuk berkutat di alam mimpi.

Sang pemencet bel, yang tidak lain adalah Sakura mulai kesal. Ia akhirnya menggedor-gedor pintu apartement mewah itu.

'Sial aku sudah terlanjur datang kesini masa dia tidak ada sih' batin Sakura.

"SASUKE! WOYYY! KAU ADA DI DALAM TIDAK? BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT COWOK BAKA!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu pun perlahan memamerkan kedua bola mata onyx miliknya.

"SASUKEEE! WOY BUKA PINTUNYA !" teriak Sakura.

'Apa dia marah pada kejadian seminggu lalu' batin Sakura.

Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia bergegas menuju pintu apartementnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu apartementnya dan melihat sesosok gadis yang kini tengah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hn? Tumben kau main kesini!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai kedatanganku Sasuke? Yasudah aku pergi dulu!" ujar Sakura asal sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah genggaman kuat mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Aw, sakit!" rintih Sakura sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau masuk dulu! Kebetulan pembantuku sedang tidak ada, jadi lebih baik kau siapkan sarapan untukku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam apartementnya.

"Hei, aku kesini bukan untuk menjadi pembantumu tau!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini Hn?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

Sakura hanya diam seribu kata.

"Sudah jangan cerewet! Cepat siapkan sarapan untukku! " lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura pun akhirnya menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Setelah sarapan siap ia menuju meja makan dengan sepiring omelet saus tomat di tangannya. Sasuke kini tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

"Nih!" ujar Sakura cuek sambil meletakkan omelet itu di meja makan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mulai menyantap omelet buatan Sakura.

Sakura pun ikut duduk di meja makan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartement Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Keadaan apartementmu tidak jauh dengan kandang kambing, bagaimana nanti kalau teman cewekmu datang!" ucap Sakura asal sambil memandang keadaan apartement Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Tidak akan" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena tidak ada wanita yang pernah masuk kesini selain kau Sakura!" lanjut Sasuke.

Peryataan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura tercengang. Tak disadari terdapat rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

Hening sesaat, setelah Sasuke selesai melahap sarapannya ia menuju ruang TV, diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang TV itu.

"Er-Sasuke kau ingat kan aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan dilamar seseorang saat umurku 20 tahun?" tanya Sakura agak gugup.

"Hn, aku tahu" ujar Sasuke sambil tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari siaran berita.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang itu Sasuke, kau ingat pria yang seminggu lalu mengantarku? Itulah orangnya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu gadis itu, membuat kedua mata emerald Sakura yang indah memandang mata onyx hitam tajam Sasuke , lalu sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan memperkecil jarak antara ia dan gadis itu,

'30 cm'

'10 cm'

'5 cm'

'0 cm'

Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir ranum gadis itu. Sakura tidak membalas ciuman itu, ia hanya memejamkan mata emeraldnya yang indah, tidak lama ia pun membalas ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa menit menjelang kedua insan itu melepaskan ciuman pertamanya. Ya itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Keduanya berusaha mengembalikan kapasitas oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sakuraku" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih.

To Be Continued...^_^

Waah selesai juga chapter kelima ini...

Padahal dari kemarin aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana..

Tetapi berkat para review yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung sudah memberikan kritik dan saran aku bisa melanjutkan fict ini...

Makasih ya semua yang udah mau mereview fict pertamaku ini...

Mu balez review dulu...

To: Haruno Ichigo

Gak usah manggil aku senpai gitu panggil mya-chan aja...

Aku kan masih newbie disini...

Makasih banget ya udah merhatiin fict-ku tapi kayaknya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman deh...*garuk-garuk kepala*

Di chapter lalu disebutkan seperti ini...

Pria itu tengah menikmati indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 28 Februari.

"Rupanya satu bulan lagi, Haruno Sakura, tunggulah akan segera kutepati janjiku padamu!" ujar seorang pria menyeringai.

Nah sepertinya ...aduh manggil apa nih ke kamu? Kamu ada sedikit yang salah paham deh..

Pria itu melihat kalender yang saat itu menunjukkan tanggal 28 Februari, terus berkata sebulan lagi akan kutepati janjimu.

Nah *aduh bingung gimana ngejelasinnya*...

Berarti sebulan lagi itu adalah tanggal 28 Maret kan...

Maaf ya sebelumnya kayaknya kamu kurang teliti...*maaf ya bungkuk2*

Kamu gak marah kan?

Tapi makasih ya berarti kamu peduli ama fict-ku*GR mode on*..

Makasih juga udah review...

Nanti kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau mya-chan ya...

Nih udah aku update maaf ya kalau mengecewakan...

Review lagi ya!^_^

To: Mamehatsuki

Kenapa Aw2 gitu sakit gigi ya gara2 baca fict-ku yang maniez ini...*lagi-lagi Gr-nya kumat*

Maaf ya kalau per-chap nya terlalu pendek...

Semoga mame-chan gk kecewa ya soalnya chapter ini cuma mya-chan panjangin 500 kata*sama2 pendek*

Nih udah aku update...

Makasih ya udah review...

Review lagi ya...^_^

To : Vampire Girl

Hehe...

Bisa simpulin sendiri kan...

Oh iya mya manggil kamu apa nih?

Iya2 gak telat kok reviewnya...

Makasih ya udah review...

Review lagi ok...^_-

To : Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Ya begitulah icha-chan*bingung mu manggil apa*

Tapi gak kecewa kan?

Makasih ya udah review...

Review lagi ya^_^...

To : UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Hehehe...

Rei-chan bisa nyimpulin sendiri dari chap tadi n chap-chap sebelumnya ...

Makasih ya udah bilang fict-ku gak aneh*hikshiks peluk Rei-chan*

Ini udah aku update...

Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan...

Makasih udah Review...

Review lagi y...^_^

To : 4ntk4-ch4n

Nah udah kerasa belum SasuSakunya?

Soal siapa itu kakak 4ntk4-chan bisa simpulkan sendiri...

Makasih ya udah review...

Review lagi ya...^_^

To : Rizu Hatake-hime

Ya soal kakak itu siapa bisa rizu-chan*boleh manggil gitu gk?* simpulkan sendiri ok...^_^

Makasih ya udah review..

Review lagi ya...^_^

To : Kazuma big tomat

Makasih pujiannya...*peluk kazuma*

Hehe..

Untuk pairingnya aku sendiri juga masih bingung...

Makasih ya udah review fict aku nie...

Review lagi ya!^_^

To : Haruno nanako

Justru aku yang makasih ama Nanako-chan*boleh manggil gitu?* udah mau review fict pertamaku ini.

Haha..

Emang kebanyakan banyak yang mau pairnya SasuSaku*kebetulan aku juga pecinta pair SasuSaku*...

Jadi tunggu aja akhir ceritanya nanti ya bakalan SasuSaku or ItaSaku...

Makasih ya udah review fict-ku..

Kalau nanako-chan berkenan review lagi ya!^_^

To : Uchiha Sakura97

Mengenai kakak itu siapa bisa *manggil apa ke kamu?" disimpulkan sendiri...

Makasih ya udah review fict-ku..

Review lagi ya!^_^

Hahh selesai juga bales reviewnya...

Makasih ya semua yang udah mau baca nd review chapter ini nd chapter2 sebelumnya...*bungkuk2*

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya...

Paling beberapa hari kedepan soalnya aku pengen nyelesain fict ini sebelum masuk sekolah...

Makasih ya semua..

JAAA...^_^


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC , GJ...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku,ItaSaku

* * *

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sakuraku" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Cemburu?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kini seorang gadis bermata emerald tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di kantin kampus matanya memang mengarah pada tulisan di buku itu, tapi pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana. Ia masih memikirkan soal 'ciuman pertamanya' dengan Sasuke kemarin. Entah kenapa ia tidak marah saat Sasuke mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Terkadang rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Senyum kecil juga seringkali mewarnai wajah cantiknya.

'Aduh, baka apa sih yang aku pikirkan!' batin Sakura dalam hatinya sambil menjitak sendiri jidatnya yang lebar itu.*shannaroo*

Kini ia sedang duduk di meja kantin bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hei kalian tahu gossip terbaru mengenai Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

'Siapa lagi sekarang, huh aku tidak peduli'batin Sakura

"Oh, gossip Uchiha Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino itu ya?" jawab Temari sambil bertanya balik

"Ya, kau tahu sudah tiga kali dalam minggu ini ia digosipkan dekat dengan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah digosipkan dengan wanita yang sama lebih dari satu kali!" ujar Tenten semangat.

"Betul juga ya? Aku baru sadar, mungkin akibat mereka membintangi film yang sama, kalian tahu Sasuke sendiri yang memilih Yamanaka Ino sebagai pasangan mainnya!" sambung Temari.

"Mu-mungkin saja ia adalah cinta sejati yang selama ini Sasuke ca-cari" ujar Hinata terbata.

"Benar juga Hinata, aku harap juga begitu! Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino, kedua-duanya memiliki paras yang rupawan, sama-sama terkenal lagi! Pasangan yang amat sangat serasi! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menonton film itu!" ucap Tenten semangat.

Sakura sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Di dalam hatinya berkecamuk perasaan aneh, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar percakapan teman-temannya. Tidak biasanya dia mengalami hal ini, ia sudah biasa dengan gossip simpang siur yang menyatakan kedekatan Sasuke dengan banyak wanita.

Sakura dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tenten ia terus saja berjalan menyusuri koridor di sekitar kantin dengan muka yang ditekuk.

"Aku jadi ragu dengan perkataannya kemarin" gumam Sakura sambil mengingat perkataan Sasuke kemarin.

'Aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sakuraku' batin Sakura kembali mengingat perkataan itu

"Huh, paling dia cuma akting!" ujar Sakura kesal.

Ia terus berjalan menuju lapangan kampus. Kini lapangan kampus sudah ditempati lautan manusia. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tumben ramai sekali, ada apa sih?" ujar Sakura sambil mendekati kerumunan.

Ternyata di lapangan kampus dijadikan tempat shooting film terbaru Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun!" teriak gadis-gadis yang tengah bersorak-sorai di lapangan.

Sasuke kini tengah sibuk berakting ria. Ia kini tengah memeragakan adegan dengan lawan mainnya 'Yamanaka Ino'. Kini mereka berdua sedang akting saling berpandangan, tangan mereka bertautan, lalu Sasuke berakting mencium kening Ino.

"KYAAA.. TIDAKKK" teriak gadis-gadis histeris.

"KYAA.. MAUUUUU!" teriak gadis-gadis lain.

"WOY BISA TENANG TIDAK!" geram Sutradara yang sudah kesal dari tadi.

"..." para gadis terdiam.

"Huh ternyata cuma Sasuke" gumam Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

Entah mengapa hatinya merasa panas saat melihat adegan Sasuke barusan.

'Huh apa sih yang terjadi padaku' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari kampus. Ketika ia sampai di gerbang kampus, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Itachi.

"Hai Kak Itachi" balas Sakura.

"Besok kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Itachi agak gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada acara dan juga tidak ada jadwal kuliah, memangnya ada apa kak?" jawab Sakura sambil bertanya balik.

"Mmm, besok pagi mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku ke festival tahunan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, lumayan buat refreshing" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, nanti aku jemput jam 9 pagi ya!" ujar Itachi riang.

"Baik" ujar Sakura.

Sakura pun diantar pulang oleh Itachi.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya….

Matahari hari ini tidak secerah kemarin tampak awan mendung yang mengelilingi Kota Konoha. Tetapi meskipun begitu tidak menghalangi niat gadis yang merangkak dewasa ini untuk menikmati aktifitas diluar. Ya gadis ini, Haruno Sakura kini tengah bersiap-siap mengawali hari indahnya bersama dengan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai sosok 'sang kakak' yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Kini ia tengah bercermin di depan kaca sambil memandangi penampilannya hari itu. Drees berbahan jeans tanpa lengan berwarna putih selutut dengan aksen kotak-kotak dan dibalut dengan rompi lengan pendek dari bahan yang sama dan berwarna soft pink polos, dengan aksen sepatu pantopel*gk tau nulisnya* berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Rambut pink sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando hitam beraksen pita berwarna pink menghiasi rambutnya itu.

'Teeeeeeetttttttttttt'terdengar bunyi bel dari luar apartementnya.

Sakura yang telah sempurna penampilannya itu kini melangkah menuju pintu apartemetnya. Dibukanya pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan sang pemencet bel*hyperbola mode on*. Seketika sang pemencet bel dengan mata onyxnya langsung menatap mata emerald yang berada di depannya. Sang pembuka pintu tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini kedua mata emeraldnya membelalak*untung gk copot tuh*. Kaki-kakinya gemetar hebat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak menyangka kalau sang pemencet bel adalah...

"Uchiha-Sa-su-ke" ujarnya gugup sambil tak percaya.

"Hn, kenapa? Memang aku hantu apa? Tak usah berekspresi begitu!" ucap Sasuke sambil melenggang masuk ke apartement Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam di depan pintu apartementnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hn? Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini? Atau kau masih gugup dengan kejadian kemarin?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap punggung Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya seketika wajahnya merona merah ia lalu duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sedang menatap ke arah jendela apartement Sakura yang memampangkan pemandangan jalan di depan apartementnya. Sakura kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan detak jantungnya yang memburu. Tidak seperti biasanya ia merasakan ini jika di dekat Sasuke. Keheningan memecah keduanya. Sasuke yang masih menatap jendela membuka suaranya.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu ke pelukan pria lain" ujar Sasuke

Lalu ia mendekati Sakura yang tengah tercengang. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku sendiri yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, hanya aku Sakura, HANYA AKU" bisik Sasuke datar sambil menekan suaranya pada pengucapan 'HANYA AKU'.

Sakura tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Ia semakin tak karuan. Jantungnya terus bekerja lebih keras, memompakan darah dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Ia hanya memandang lurus kosong ke depan. Ia tak berani memandang mata onyx Sasuke saat ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dari arah pintu apartement Sakura yang sedari tadi terbuka.

"Saku—" ucap suara maskulin yang tidak terselesaikan.

Orang itu*tepatnya seorang pria* melebarkan mata onyx hitamnya melihat adegan di depannya.

Sasuke pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Orang itu mengira Sasuke baru saja mencium Sakura, karena posisi Sasuke dan Sakura tadi seperti orang yang baru saja berciuman. Apalagi muka Sakura yang sudah merah padam.

"Aniki" ucap Sasuke pada sang pria yang baru saja datang.

Sakura semakin tak berkutik, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Uchiha Sasuke memanggil pria yang baru datang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi dengan sebutan 'aniki'. Itachi pun mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menatap kedua pasang mata onyx kedua pria itu yang tengah bertatapan sejuta arti*lebayyy* secara bergantian.

"Sasuke, my otouto sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" ucap Itachi senang sambil langsung memeluk Sasuke singkat.

"Bukankah, baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu? Tapi kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku saat itu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura yang memancarkan berjuta perasaan bingung, takut, senang, khawatir.

"Kapan?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Sekitar 10 hari yang lalu saat kau berada di depan apartement ini" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tak membiarkan mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Itachi masih diam tak bergeming ia bingung tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn, Sudahlah kalau kau tak ingat" ujar Sasuke ringan yang telah menyadari ekspresi kebingungan anikinya itu.

"Hahaha, maklumlah Sasuke anikimu ini sudah tua" Itachi lalu tertawa sebentar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi menyelidik.

"Hn? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masih diam tak bergeming.

Itachi hanya memandang adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. Tak lama menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Begitu pula Sasuke yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Dua pasang mata onyx saling bertatapan tajam. Hening kembali memakan apartement Sakura. Suasana dingin sangat terasa disini.

"Sasuke hanya mengunjungiku seperti biasa Kak Itachi" ujar Sakura riang untuk menghangatkan suasana.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura.

'Seperti biasa katanya, memang sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?' batin Itachi. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal sangat erat.

"Dan Sasuke, Kak Itachi hendak mengajakku ke festival" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oh" gumam Sasuke.

'Dia tidak pernah berdandan secantik itu jika akan pergi keluar denganku' batin Sasuke kesal.

Padahal sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak Sakura pergi ke luar, ia takut jika para wartawan mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Suasana kembali hening. Kedua pria ini kembali bertatapan tajam. Dan Sakura si penghangat suasana mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kak Itachi, ayo pergi sekarang! Nanti terlambat!" ujar Sakura riang sambil berdiri dan menggaet tangan Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena ia merasakan sesosok tangan besar mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tak lain adalah tangan Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan menariknya menjauhi Sasuke. Tetapi tetap saja Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura kini seperti diperebutkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih aku atau dia Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi, dengan tangannya yang semakin erat mencengkram Sakura.

Sakura terdiam kini mata emeraldnya menatap kedua pasang mata onyx pria di hadapannya secara bergantian. Hening kembali menyesaki jiwa mereka. Tak lama Sakura pun membuka suaranya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku..." ujar Sakura bergetar.

To be Continued...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyyaaa...

Makin GajE aja nihhh...

Gomen ya semua...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mu bales review dulu...

To: Kazuma big tomat

Sasuke tuh deket ama banyak aktris tapi gk jelas gitu status hubungannya*bisa dibaca d chap 2*...

Nih udah aku update...

Maaf y kalau nambah aneh fictnya...*sembah sujud dikau*

Mksih y kazuma-chan udah setia review n baca fict aku..

Review lg y...^_^

To: Mamehatsuki

Makasih Mame-chan dah mau review fict aku lagi...

Sudah aku update nih, semoga tidak mengecewakan mame-chan...

Makasih ya mame-chan dah setia review n baca fict aku nie...

Review lagi y...^_^

To : Haruno Nanako

Makasih nanako-chan dah mau review n baca fict aku yg mkin GJ ini..

Sudah aku update nih...

Review lagi y...^_^

To : UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Rei-chan!*pingsan gr2 ditepuk pk tongkat baseball*

Makasih ya rei-chan atas pujiannya...

Makasih jg udah setia review n baca fict aku..

Nambah GaJe aja y ceritanya..

Gomen kalau updatenya mengecewakan...

Review lg y Rei-chan...^_^

To : Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Terus maunya dipanggil apa dong?*bingung*

Sudah aku update tetapi kayaknya gk seru deh malah tambah Gaje...

Gomennasai y...

Makasih udah setia review nd baca fict aku..

RnR lg y...^_^

To : Rizu Hatake-hime

Ya begitulah Rizu-chan...

Tp km gk kecewa kn?*muka penuh harap*

Makasih udah setia baca nd mereview fict ku ini...

RnR lg y...^_^

To : 4ntk4-ch4n

Makasih anka-chan atas pujiannya dan sudah setia baca nd review fict aku...

Sudah aku update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan dirimu...

RnR lagi y...^_^

To : Vampire 9irL

Abib-chan sudah aku update tp semoga km gk kecewa y...

Makasih udah setia baca nd review fict aku...

RnR lagi y...^_^

To: Haruno Ichigo

Ichiii-chan sudahlah kau tidak perlu begitu...

Nanti kalau fict aku ada salah lg ksih tau y...

Mksih udah setia bca nd review fict ku ni...

RnR lg y...^_^

To : ninabobok

Nina-chan sudah aku update tp semoga km gk kecewa y...

Mksih dah review nd baca fict aku...

RnR lg ywa...^_^

To : Uchiha Sakura97

Saku-chan sudah aku update nih...

Maaf kalau dirimu kecewa...

Makasih udah setia bca nd review fict aku...

RnR y please...^_^

To : Fidy Discrimination

Gapapa kok senpai...

Aku malah terimakasih ama senpai msih mau bc nd review fict aku...

Ya begitulah pairnya SasuSaku abis banyak yg mnta gtu...

Mksih pujiannya senpai...

Review lg y senpai...^_^

To : Delasachi luphL

Tunggu aja bentar lg pling 2-3 chap lg fict ini bkal tamat *hikshiks*

Mkasih y dela-chan dah mau bc nd review fict aku...

RnR lagi ywaaaaa...^_^

To : SasuSaku

Sudah aku lanjutkan...

Happy reading...

Moga2 updatenya gk mengecewakan ywa...

RnR lg y...^_^...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Selesai juga membalas review para readers semua...

Kayaknya aku bakalan jarang update fict ini tapi aku usahain deh soalnya bsok dah msuk sekolah*hikshiks* pasti byk tugas numpuk prtama msuk ja bsok dah da ulangan 3 kyyaaaa*curhat mode on*...

Gomennasai jika update kli ini mengecewakan para readers semua...

Makasih udah setia review nd baca fict aku...

TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YWA...*gk usah di caps semua kaleee*

RnR lagi ywaaaa... please...

JAAA...^_^


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Title : My Emerald

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC , GJ...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance Slight Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku,ItaSaku

o-o-o-o-o

Haiiiii semua...

Sekilas info aja ini bakalan jadi 2 chapter terakhir fict-ku..

Dengan kata lain pada chapter berikutnya fict ini bakalan tamat –hikshiks-...

Oh iya baca juga ya fict kedua aku judulnya Dimension*promosi meureun*

Happy reading semuanya...

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih aku atau dia Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi, dengan tangannya yang semakin erat mencengkram Sakura.

Sakura terdiam kini mata emeraldnya menatap kedua pasang mata onyx pria di hadapannya secara bergantian. Hening kembali menyesaki jiwa mereka. Tak lama Sakura pun membuka suaranya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku..." ujar Sakura bergetar.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

AKHIR KISAH KITA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A-aku…," ujar Sakura bergetar.

Sakura pun mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, malah kedua orang itu tambah mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Terlihat tangan Sakura yang mulai memerah. Mata Sakura pun berkaca-kaca menahan sakit di kedua tangannya.

"Sakit, tolong lepaskan!" perintah Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar pada kedua pria itu.

Kedua pria itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya terhadap Sakura setelah melihat mata emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hn, sudahlah aku pergi saja!" ucap Sasuke.

'Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis Sakura,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi di tengah kediamannya.

"Maaf Sakura, " ujar Itachi, terlihat raut penyesalan di wajah tampannya.

Sakura pun mengusap mata emeraldnya. Kini terlihat jelas bekas merah di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan kak!" ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya dulu,' batin Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri!" ucap Itachi sambil akan melenggang pergi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangan Itachi. Sontak Itachi membalikkan badannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit refreshing kak!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Itachi, tidak terlihat raut kesungguhan di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya, ayo cepat nanti festivalnya keburu dimulai!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Itachi keluar dari apartementnya.

Itachi pun memacu motornya bersama Sakura yang berada di belakangnya menuju ke arah festival diselenggarakan. Sesampainya di festival...

"Hah, sudah sampai ayo kak!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Itachi di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu Sakura!" ujar Itachi sambil mengejar Sakura.

Sakura dan Itachi berjalan bersama di festival, mereka melakukan berbagai macam permainan, seperti menangkap ikan pakai jaring kertas, permainan lempar botol dan sebagainya*gk tau lagi maklum gk pernah k festival*.

Walaupun begitu Sakura sedari tadi hanya murung, ia tak berbicara banyak. Di batinnya kini sedang memikirkan sang Uchiha yang satu lagi 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

'Sasuke, kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku, apakah aku tak pantas diperjuangkan olehmu' batin Sakura berbicara.

Itachi menyadari gelagat aneh Sakura.

'Apa kau memikirkan dia Sakura? Apa sebenarnya hubungan yang terjalin antara kalian berdua?' batin Itachi ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Eh, tidak aku tidak apa-apa kak, hanya sedikit kelelahan," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja!" ujar Itachi lagi.

"Baiklah Kak!" ucap Sakura lagi.

Sakura dan Itachi pun meninggalkan arena festival itu. Sesampainya di apartement Sakura.

"Terimakasih ya kak atas hari ini" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Itachi.

"Ya, sama-sama Sakura, kau lebih baik istirahat, tenangkan dirimu," ujar Itachi sambil membalas senyum Sakura.

Sakura pun masuk ke apartementnya. Sebelum Itachi meninggalkan apartemet itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri Itachi.

"Aniki!" panggil seseorang pada Itachi.

"Sasuke?" ujar Itachi heran.

"Hn, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi yang mengerti kebiasaan adiknya sejak dulu. Biasanya jika Sasuke mengajak makan bersama pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu juga," ucap Itachi lagi.

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu pun pergi meninggalkan apartement Sakura. Mereka menuju ke sebuah café yang terletak di sebelah apartement Sakura. Mereka berdua pun duduk di satu kursi. Setelah selesai makan akhirnya salah satu Uchiha membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu aniki!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memberiku kesempatan duluan, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura, hn?" tanya Itachi sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena aku er—aku menyukainya," ucap Itachi jujur dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sudah kuduga, asal kau tahu aku dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa," ujar Itachi tak percaya.

"Dan, lebih baik kau tidak perlu menyukainya lebih jauh karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura, " ujar Sasuke mantap sambil beranjak pergi.

Ia meninggalkan Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mentari siang yang terik membakar kulit ketiga gadis yang tengah berjalan di lapangan kampus, ketiga gadis itu Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"Hei Sakura, kudengar dari Kak Naruto kau dekat dengan kakak angkatnya ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Itachi, benarkah itu?" tanya Tenten iseng.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Waaahhh selamat ya Sakura! Kukira kau tidak akan pernah bisa dekat dengan lelaki!" ujar Tenten asal.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Tenten.

"Memang kau kira aku itu yuri apa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aduh, sakit," gumam Tenten sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu Sa-Sakura-chan sudah me-melupakan cinta pertamamu?" tanya Hinata terbata pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura cepat.

'Karena Itachi adalah Kakak' batin Sakura menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang kini tengah dibicarakan oleh ketiga gadis itu. Ya pria itu, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Itachi sambil berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Eh, Kak Itachi? Ada apa Kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Kudengar dari Naruto besok kau ulang tahun ya?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Kak?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau besok mau makan malam denganku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!" ujar Itachi mantap.

'Jangan-jangan Kak Itachi akan menepati janjinya padaku' batin Sakura penasaran.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok tangan besar yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kemarin, aku sudah mengalah padamu aniki! Sekarang aku tak akan mengalah padamu lagi," ucap sang pemilik tangan besar itu pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarnya, sambil menyeringai.

Sang pemilik tangan itu langsung membawa Sakura menjauh meninggalkan Itachi, Tenten, dan Hinata. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik para gadis di sekitar lapangan.

"Dia siapanya Sasuke-kun?" ujar gadis-gadis itu.

Yap pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kini ia sedang menarik Sakura di tengah-tengah keramaian kampus. Membuat semua pria terkejut, para wanita sibuk berbisik-bisik ria. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Sakura di keramaian.

"Hei Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak melihat pandangan orang-orang itu?" tanya Sakura sambil masih ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di gerbang kampus. Ia berbalik lalu menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli, besok malam kau harus ikut ke acara pemutaran pertama film terbaruku," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tap-tapi," ujar Sakura.

"Hn, pokoknya kau harus datang, kutunggu kau besok malam di Konoha Cinema," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Sakura dalam diam di tengah-tengah keributan orang-orang yang terkejut melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

'Dia itu selalu saja seenaknya' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung meninggalkan kampus, di tengah-tengah kebingungan orang-orang serta meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, dan yang terpenting meninggalkan Itachi tanpa jawaban.

o-o-o-o-o

Langit lembayung menyelimuti Konoha. Sakura kini tengah membereskan apartementnya, tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja menemukan jaket Sasuke yang tertinggal di apartementnya.

"Lebih baik aku mengembalikannya," ujar Sakura.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Sakura pun menuju apartement Sasuke. Sesampainya disana ia melihat apartement Sasuke yang terbuka, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam apartement besar itu. Baru saja selangkah dari pintu, tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya membelalak. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah dipeluk seorang perempuan dengan posisi tidur di lantai. Sasuke berada di atas gadis itu, gadis itu Yamanaka Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke," ujar Sakura lirih.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya tadi. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Sakura? Ini tidak seperti yang...," ucap Sasuke tak terselesaikan karena Sakura langsung memotong perkataanya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Dan Sasuke, ini jaketmu kuletakkan disini ya!" ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil meletakkan jaket Sasuke di pinggir pintu. Lalu ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berlari mengejar Sakura, ia berhasil, lalu ia menggenggam paksa tangan Sakura. Sakura pun berbalik.

"Sasuke, hubungan kita sampai disini saja!" ujar Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tapi, kejadian tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sakura!" ujar Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

"Bukan, itu bukan karena kejadian tadi, terjadi maupun tidak kejadian itu, aku akan tetap memintamu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, karena besok hari ulang tahunku Sasuke, besok akan ada pria yang melamarku, jadi kurasa kita cukup sampai disini!" ujar Sakura tegas, tetapi masih dalam keadaan berurai air mata.

Sakura pun melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terdiam. Sasuke tidak berusaha mengejar Sakura lagi.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Jadi dia?" tanya seorang gadis dari arah belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sesampainya di apartementnya, Sakura langsung duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu.

'Kini aku tidak akan pernah ragu lagi' batin Sakura.

Ia lalu mengambil handpone-nya dan mengirim SMS pada Itachi.

'Kak Itachi, maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu, baiklah besok aku bersedia makan malam denganmu'

Tidak lama terdengar suara handpone Sakura.

From: Kak Itachi

'Baiklah, besok malam aku jemput ke apartementmu ya?'

Sakura pun mengetikkan balasan SMS-nya.

'Oke, sampai jumpa besok malam kak'

Terdengar lagi suara handpone.

From: Kak Itachi

'sampai jumpa'

Sakura pun bergegas menuju kamarnya.

o-o-o-o

Matahari pun menunjukkan dirinya, burung-burung kecil kembali berkicau menghiasi indahnya pagi. Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 28 Maret.

'Rupanya hari ini akan segera dimulai' batin Sakura berbicara.

To Be Continued...

o-o-o-o-o

Okay..

Selesai sudah chap 7 ini...

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir lho...

Makanya tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Kembali aku promosikan baca fict kedua aku y judulnya Dimension...

o-o-o-o-o

Baiklah bales2 review dulu..

o-o-o-o-o

To: Fidy Discrimination

Makasih senpai atas sarannya...

Udah aku benerin kok pas bagian kalimat langsungnya...

Mksih mau review fict aku..

Review lagi y^_^

To: Utau Kagamine UK9

Makasih *peluk balik*...

Hehehe...

Sama2 makasih jg dah review fict aku niee...

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Okay Icha-chan..

Makasih udah review y..

Review lg...^_^

To: cherry'blossom-kawaii

Kyaaa...*peluk cherry*

Makasih udah difav...

Makasih jg dah review..

Review lg y..

To: kazuma big tomati

Bagaimana?

Makasih udah setia review kazuma-chan...

Review lg ywa!^^

To: Mamehatsuki

Perasaan panjangnya sama ama chap kemaren deh mame-chan...

Makasih dah review..

Review lagi ywa...-_^

To: yuna mikuzuki

Like this... sakurahanyauntuksasuke...

Makasih udah review..

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: Rizu Hatake-hime

Bingung mau ngomong apa...

Makasih ya udah setia review...

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha

Makasih rei-chan atas nasehatnya..

Aku emang orngnya gk PEDEan..

Hehe..

Mksih dah setia review fict aku..

Rview lg ywa...^_^

To: Haruno Nanako

Maaf kali ini update-nya agak lambat..

Maklum diriku sudah disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah..

Hehe..

Makasih dah mau review..

Review lg ywa^_^

To: SasuSaku

Bingung mau ngomong apaan..

Makasih dah mau review...

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: 4ntk4-ch4n

Bukan anka aja yg mau mya jg mau...*ngarep*

Sudah aku update nih, tp agk lambat updatenya..

Mksih dah setia review..

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: aya-na rifa'i

Sudah aku update..

Mksih dah review..

Review lg ywa...^_^

To: Vampire 9irL

Aku juga ngiri abib...*plak*

Hehe..

Mksih dah mau review..

Review lg ywa...

To: Uchiha Sakura97

Okay makasih sudah review fict aku..

Review lg ywa..^_^

To: Haruno Bonita

Tak apa..

Makasih dah mau review..

Review lg ywa..

o-o-o-o-o

hahahaha selesai juga bales reviewnya..

mungkin fict ini akan aku update beberapa hari ke depan..

tunggu kelanjutannya ywa..

JAAA…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Title**** : My Emerald.**

**Disclaimer**** : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning ****: AU, OOC , GJ...**

**Rated****: T.**

**Genre ****: Romance Slight Drama.**

**P****airing ****:**** SasuSaku****.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o **

Inilah chap terakhir fict ku...

Dua kata..

Happy Reading..^_^

* * *

_Matah__ari pun menunjukkan dirinya, burung-burung kecil kembali berkicau menghiasi indahnya pagi. Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 28 Maret._

'_Rupanya hari ini akan segera dimulai' batin Sakura berbicara._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 8

Aishiteru My Emerald...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ia meraih telepon genggamnya. Ada berpuluh puluh SMS yang isinya rata-rata 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura'. Sakura terus membaca SMS-SMS tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

From: Kak Itachi

00:02

'Sakura, selamat ulang tahun! Nanti malam aku jemput jam 7 tepat, aku ada kejutan kecil untukmu'

"Kak Itachi," gumam Sakura.

Lalu ia tiba pada deretan SMS terbawah, yang menunjukkan SMS yang pertama kali diterimanya.

From: Sasuke cowok gila

00:01

'Sakura jangan lupa, kutunggu kau di Konoha Cinema malam ini pukul 9 malam, oh ya selamat ulang tahun.'

"Maaf Sasuke aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang," gumam Sakura lirih.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus, ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak panjang dengan aksen rempel pada bagian roknya, dan ia menggunakan celana jeans hitam untuk memperindah kaki jenjangnya. Sesampainya di kampus ia langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya, yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" ujar Tenten riang sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Thankyou Tenten," jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Tenten.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!" ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih Temari!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Se-selamat u-ulang ta-tahun Sakura-chan!" ucap Hinata terbata sambil memeluk hangat Sakura.

"Se-semoga cin-cinta pertamamu me-menepati janji-nya hari i-ini," bisik Hinata di telinga Sakura.

'Benar juga, hari ini 'dia' akan menepati janjinya padaku selama aku menunggu hampir 16 tahun, tetapi kenapa aku tidak merasa senang,' batin Sakura setelah mendengar do'a Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hinata.

'Berarti aku dan Sasuke benar-benar harus berakhir,' batin Sakura lagi. Terlihat jelas raut mukanya yang menjadi sedih.

SKIP TIME

Setelah pulang kuliah, Sakura segera pulang ke apartement kecilnya. Ia segera duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sekilas dirinya melirik ke arah jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap-siap," ujar Sakura.

Ia pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi makan malam dengan Itachi. Ia malam ini memilih gaun tanpa lengan berwarna pink muda, dengan roknya yang menggelembung dan menutupi setengah pahanya saja, untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya ia memakai celana legging berwarna hitam yang panjangnya semata kaki. Untuk rambut pink sebahunya, kali ini ia sengaja membuatnya agak keriting dan menghiasnya dengan bando berwarna transparan, dan hanya pita hitamnya yang terlihat. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu tanpa hak yang sewarna dengan gaunnya.

"Oke," gumamnya sambil menatap penampilannya malam ini di cermin.

Cantik hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang pantas disandangnya malam ini. Sakura pun mengalihkan mata emeraldnya ke arah jam dinding.

'Pukul 7 tepat,' ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu apartementnya.

'Teeetttt'

"Iya sebentar," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke luar.

Tak lupa ia mengambil mantel hitamnya untuk melindunginya dari udara malam ini. Ia pun membuka pintu apartementnya. Emerald dan onyx bertemu, sang onyx menatap sang emerald penuh arti.

"Kak Itachi," panggil Sakura.

Itachi hanya terdiam melihat penampilan Sakura malam ini.

"Halooo.. Kak Itachi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura memastikan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya di depan muka Itachi.

Itachi pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, maaf Sakura aku hanya kagum akan penampilanmu malam ini," ujar Itachi gugup.

"Hehe," Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah tuan puteri ayo kita pergi," ucap Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Baik, pangeran," ujar Sakura sambil balik menggenggam tangan Itachi.

Sakura dan Itachi pun beranjak keluar dari apartement, kali ini Itachi membawa mobilnya karena langit sedari sore terlihat mendung. Sesampainya di restoran, Sakura dan Itachi pun segera duduk di salah satu meja. Setelah selesai makan, Itachi pun membuka suaranya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Er—Sakura," panggil Itachi gugup.

"Iya, ada apa kak?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput lemon tea hangatnya.

Itachi pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, seperti sebuah kotak berwarna biru, dan memberikannya pada Sakura tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Sakura pun kaget...

'_Tenang saja Sakura kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, nanti saat usiamu tepat 20 tahun aku akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil membawa cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau seperti matamu, dan setelah itu maukah kau menjadi istriku?'_

Kata sakral yang diucapkan sang kakak kembali terngiang di benaknya.

'Apakah ini berarti kalau Kak Itachi benar-benar kakak dan akan menepati janjinya padaku...?' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun menerima kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Coba tebak apa isinya?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, perlahan ia membuka kotak itu mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar penuh dengan sejuta arti.

"Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu beberapa minggu terakhir ini, tapi dengan jangka waktu itu aku yakin hanya kau yang mampu mengisi kekosongan di hatiku, aku mencintaimu Sakura, maukah kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Itachi penuh harap. Ia pun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap mata emerald Sakura yang masih terpaku pada kotak yang telah terbuka.

Dan sebuah kalung cantik bermata batu amesthy berwarna pink terlihat disana. Tubuh Sakura bergemetar hebat.

'Kenapa ini? Jadi Kak Itachi bukan kakak?' batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

Perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu ia melepas lembut genggaman Itachi di kedua tangannya, dan beranjak berdiri.

"Maaf kak aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ujar Sakura sambil menatap datar mata onyx Itachi. Lalu Sakura pun berjalan cepat ke arah toilet.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Itachi.

Sesampainya di toilet Sakura hanya membersihkan peluh yang mengucur di wajahnya. Ia menatap nanar ke arah kaca.

'Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku kini ternyata kakak juga tidak menepati janjinya padaku, apa aku tak pantas untuk berharap' batin Sakura.

Bulir-bulir air mata pun siap terjatuh dari mata emeraldnya yang bening, tetapi ada yang menghentikan semua itu.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya seorang gadis dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan wajahnya menatap ke arah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan gadis yang memangilnya tadi, kini yang ia lihat adalah sesosok gadis cantik bermata biru saphire dengan poni yang mejuntai panjang di salah satu sisi wajahnya, rambutnya yang pirang ia kucir ala 'ponytile'.

"Ka-kau? Yamanaka Ino?" ucap Sakura sambil berbalik dan menatap mata biru saphire Ino.

Di sebuah gedung bioskop terbesar di kota Konoha, Konoha Cinema. Sasuke kini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang layar yang akan dijadikan tempat memamerkan film yang naskahnya ia buat sendiri itu. Produser Jiraiya hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Hei, Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali? Tenang saja ini hanya sambutan biasa!" ujar Jiraiya sambil menatap ke arah aktor muda itu.

Sasuke pun terdiam kini ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa, ia pun melirik arlojinya.

'Pukul 20.45, dimana kau Sakura? Apakah kau tidak akan datang?' batin Sasuke khawatir.

Seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun formal, tengah berlari kencang menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai konoha di tengah hujan deras tanpa memakai payung, mantel, bahkan topi sekalipun. Ditambah dengan matanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan air mata. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya menggemakan nama 'Sasuke'. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke arah kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Flashback

Sakura dan Ino telah keluar dari toilet.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku sedang makan malam dengan temanku!" ujar Sakura datar.

"Oh," gumam aktris cantik itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura berusaha untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aku sedang makan malam dengan tunanganku," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ah itu dia datang," ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pria berkulit putih pucat, mata onyx hitam itu pun mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu sambil merangkul pinggang Ino.

"Ah, iya sudah, perkenalkan ini temanku Sakura, dan Sakura ini tunanganku Sai," ucap Ino memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

'Ino sudah punya tunangan? Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?' batin Sakura penasaran.

"Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sai," ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya juga.

"Ino bisakah kita bicara berdua saja," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sai bisa kau tunggu di mobil sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sai.

"Apapun untukmu tuan putriku," ucap Sai gombal.

Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Er- - begini aku ingin menanyakan sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap mata biru saphire Ino dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari mata emerald miliknya. Ino yang menyadarinya langsung mengerti arti tatapan Sakura.

"Oh, kau masih penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin malam ya?" tanya Ino.

Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Saat itu aku baru saja akan pulang setelah bermain seharian di apartement Sasuke, Sasuke ingin mengantarkanku pulang, tiba-tiba hak sepatu sebelah kiriku patah jadi aku sontan aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang sedang berada di depanku supaya aku tidak terjatuh, Sasuke kaget sehingga ia tidak sempat menahanku, malahan ia ikut terjatuh," ucap Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura amat sangat tidak puas dengan penjelasan Ino.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua?" ulang Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukannya.

Ino terdiam sambil tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Sakura hanya melihatnya heran. Tak lama Ino pun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, karena itu aku sangat akrab dengannya," ucap Ino ringan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Memang aku mencintai Sasuke,-" ucap Ino tak terselesaikan.

Sakura langsung membelalakkan mata emeraldnya mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Ino yang menyadarinya langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran tampak jelas di muka cantik Sakura.

"Hahaha, tak usah khawatir begitu Sakura! Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut Sasuke darimu, aku memang mencintai Sasuke dulu sekali saat aku masih di SMA, tapi itu dulu sekarang hatiku sudah berpindah pada Sai, kau tau kan kedua mata mereka sangat mirip," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

'Benar juga, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki mata onyx hitam,' batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Oh, iya Sakura kau tidak datang ke Konoha Cinema malam ini? Malam ini kan malam pemutaran pertama kalinya film yang dibuat oleh Sasuke," ucap Ino.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum getir.

"Hah? Padahalkan Sasuke sengaja membuat film itu khusus untukmu Sakura!" ujar Ino lagi.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam terpaku. Hatinya semakin sakit mendengarnya. Bukan karena cemuburu. Ia sakit karena penyesalan.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu saat shooting aku selalu dimarahi oleh Sasuke, ia bilang aku kurang menghayati peran lah, kurang berekspresi lah, dan banyak lagi kritik yang ia lontarkan."

"Ia juga bekerja keras selama seminggu penuh untuk menyelesaikan naskah, bahkan katanya ia sampai tidak tidur seharian, ia melakukan itu hanya agar shootingnya cepat selesai supaya pemutaran film pertamanya bisa dilangsungkan tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu Sakura," ujar Ino dengan wajah kekaguman.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sesempurna dia Sakura!" ucap Ino tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Ino sekilas melirik arloji gold mungilnya.

"Sudah pukul 20:30 malam, aku takut terlambat ke acara pemutaran film perdana Sasuke, sebaiknya aku pergi, sampai nanti Sakura!" ucap Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia tak memperdulikan sapaan Ino, ia masih melayang dalam dunianya sendiri.

'Jadi Sasuke melakukan itu untuk aku,' batin Sakura tak percaya.

Mata emeralnya siap menumpahkan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi sebuah air mata yang menunjukkan perasaan bersalah dan terharu.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Sakura sambil berlari menuju meja makan yang tengah diduduki Itachi.

"Sakura kau menangis?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Maaf kak sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran kakak, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

Itachi hanya terdiam, hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang menahan Sakura untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura singkat yang berhasil membuat Itachi melepaskan genggamannya.

'Jadi kau memilih dia Sakura,' batin Itachi lirih.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil," ucap Itachi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Terimakasih kak," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Itachi.

Itachi memeluk balik Sakura. Pelukan cinta Sakura yang terakhir bagi Itachi. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Uchiha muda itu untuk mengejar Uchiha yang lain. Tanpa mengambil mantelnya yang tengah tergantung di tempat mantel.

END OF FLASHBACK

Berulang kali, kaki mungil Sakura tersandung batu kecil, membuatnya terjatuh. Jika di perhatikan dibalik celana legging hitamnya lututnya sudah memar berwarna kebiruan. Nafasnya memburu, bibirnya memucat karena kedinginan. Air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Sekilas ia melihat arlojinya yang telah basah, tetapi masih berfungsi.

21:30

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil terus berlari.

Satu jam sudah ia berlari dari restoran, berulangkali ia mencari taksi tapi tak kunjung menemukan yang kosong, tentu saja karena hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur kota ini membuat para supir taksi mendapat rejeki lebih. Ia berlari menerobos derasnya hujan, membiarkan air hujan itu membasahi tubuhnya, ia tak mengindahkan pandangan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus menenerus berlari. Pandangannya mengabur karena hujan. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di sebuah gedung yang megah.

'Konoha Cinema'

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang pada gedung itu. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil memasuki gedung itu. Orang-orang memandangnya penuh heran.

"Di ruangan berapa film perdana Sasuke diputar?" tanya Sakura pada seorang petugas.

"Ruangan 8 nona," ujar petugas itu.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, sampailah ia di depan ruangan yang tertulis angka 8 pada pojok kanan pintunya.

Ia langsung membuka pintu kayu besar itu.

'Kriet'

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung memandangnya heran. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis dengan pakaian basah kuyup tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan yang tengah hening, hanya terdengar suara film yang sedang diputar. Terlihat sebuah adegan yang tengah diputar. Tak lama orang-orang kembali menatap layar besar.

Seorang anak laki-laki memeluk seorang anak perempuan, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anak perempuan itu.

"_Tenang saja kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, nanti saat usiamu tepat 20 tahun aku akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil membawa cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau seperti matamu, dan setelah itu maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

"Ke-kejadian itu," ujar Sakura lirih sambil menatap ke arah layar besar.

Film itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari pengeras suara.

"Film ini saya dedikasikan untuk Haruno Sakura, sebagai lamaranku untukmu Sakura," ucap seorang pria bermata onyx, berambut hitam kebiruan bergaya emo. Ya pria itu Uchiha yang sedang Sakura kejar, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Prok-prok-prok' terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah penonton banyak juga penonton wanita yang menjerit karena sang idola melamar seorang gadis di depan matanya.

"Kyaaa.. tidak Sasuke-kun," begitulah kira-kira teiakan kekecewaan mereka.

"Ja-jadi Sasuke itu," ujar Sakura lirih.

Film pun kembali diputar.

"_Ka- kakak?" ucap anak perempuan yang masih didekap oleh anak laki-laki tadi, kemudian wajahnya berubah merah padam._

"_A-a-aku-" ucap anak perempuan itu lagi._

Anak laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap langsung mata emerald indah sang anak perempuan dengan mata onyxnya.

"_Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang, nanti saja setelah aku kembali bertemu denganmu lagi, sudah ya, sampai jumpa lagi!" Ujar anak laki-laki itu._

Sakura masih terpaku menatap layar besar di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara maskulin yang mengaburkan khayalannya.

"Hn? Kukira kau tidak akan datang," ujar sesosok pria bermata onyx sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan. Kini ia tengah menyenderkan dirinya di sebuah tembok, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jasnya. Pria itu 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Kau pasti tak pernah menyadari, kalau orang yang selama ini kau cari adalah aku kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil masih menatap lurus.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

"Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku langsung berusaha mencari alamat rumahmu dan aku pindah sekolah ke tempatmu. Setiap hari aku melihatmu, rasanya aku ingin menyapamu tapi aku harus tetap menjaga janji itu."

"Kau selalu bercerita pada teman-temanmu mengenai janji itu, tapi tak ada satupun temanmu yang percaya, walaupun begitu kau selalu berkata 'aku yakin dan percaya pada kakak, ia pasti akan menepati janjinya padaku' itu yang kau ucapkan pada mereka," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, sementara matanya masih lurus ke depan.

"Sasuke," Sakura hanya kembali memanggil Sasuke penuh arti.

"Karena itu saat kau masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku, aku sangat senang, rasanya aku tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya akupun menegurmu dan mengajakmu berpacaran."

"Kau tahu, saat waktu itu aku mengajakmu pacaran hatiku sangat berdebar," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke penuh arti.

Sasuke kini mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi terbenam di dalam saku jasnya. Kemudian...

'Plung'

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Sakura, sementara ia masih mempertahankan kedudukannya.

'Hup'

Sakura menangkap benda itu, tepatnya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Happy birthday my emerald," ucap pria itu.

"Sa-Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil menatap kotak merah kecil itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Perlahan ia membuka kotak merah itu..

'Kriet'

Suara kotak yang terbuka, dan ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sesosok benda yang amat indah, sesosok benda yang amat didambakan oleh Sakura. Sebuah benda yang telah menjadi bukti janji Sasuke pada Sakura.

Ya benda itu sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau kecil, walaupun begitu tetap saja benda itu terlihat sangat mengaggumkan bagi Sakura.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku Sakura?" ucap Sasuke lantang, ia berbalik dan menatap mata indah Sakura, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Kaki-kaki Sakura bergemetar hebat, ia terus menerus menatap benda itu dengan sejuta arti, tak lama senyum indah nan tulus menghiasi wajah ayunya. Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke pun memeluk balik Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Tentu kakak aku pasti menerima lamaranmu," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan keluar arena bioskop, di perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh para wartawan.

'Splash' terdengar suara kamera dimana-mana.

"Sasuke-san, siapa gadis ini?"

"Sasuke-san, apakah ini yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"

"Tolong jelaskan pada kami, apa hubungan anda dengan gadis ini?"

'Splash'

Tetapi mereka tak memperdulikannya mereka berlari bersama di bawah derasnya hujan, dan tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Aishiteru my emerald," ucap Sasuke.

"Aishiteru too Sasuke-ku!" ujar Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memeluknya balik. Tak lama kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ya mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya di tengah derasnya hujan. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya hujan. Seaakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Ingin memiliki selamanya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa kilatan cahaya yang digunakan para wartawan untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

'Splash'

***OWARI***

Bagaimana menurut para readers?

Happy endingkah? Sad endingkah?

Tergantung dari pendapat readers masing-masing..

Ditunggu reviewnya y buat chap ini...^_^

Satu kalimat untuk membalas para reviewers chap kemarin..

Bagaimana semuanya terjawab kan semua pertanyaan kalian...?

Oh ya buat **UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha **ini alamat profil facebook aku..

.com/mutiayulita

atau cari nama ini..

Mutia Yulita Amarilis

yg fotonya pk pita..*emg nanya*

Okay..

Thanks semuanya yang udah setia baca nd review fict aku..

**Spesial Thanks for all reviewers..**

**Fidy Discrimination, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Vampire 9irL, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kazuma Big Tomat, Utau Kagamine UK9, cherry'blossom-kawaii, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, pet pet pet, Anbu tora, Rizu Hatake-hime, The Unknown, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, staacha, Wasurenagusa29, keiko nomida, thia, NuKaRI-cH4n, aya-na rifa'i, Haruno Ichigo, Haruno nanako, Uchiha Sakura97, ninabobok, Delasachi luphL, SasuSaku, yuna mikuzuki, Haruno Bonita, kemmy yagami, michi no shiroyuuki, Kinsa Ka-chan Kazama, Mikami Azura.**

Maaf kalau ada yg gk kesebut atau kesebut dua kali..

Tanpa kalian fict ini gak akan pernah berhasil..

*peluk semuanya*

Makasih y semuanya...

Mind to review for the last chapter?


End file.
